Children of the Universe
by Lark57
Summary: Hotaru and Michelle are goddess who's planets were blown up by King Darien, now they have met his great(ect.) grand children, Trunks and Goten. Last Chapter up!!!!!!!!
1. Battle of the Titans

****

Chapter 1 : Battle of the Titans

BY Lark57

****

PLEASE READ : These chapters are going to come out really slowly because all my teachers are loading on the homework so that we'll be finished by the time school ends. This is somewhat AU and that Michelle and Hotaru are OCC in a sense. Sorry I can't be more detailed but that would ruin the story. Please review. Trunks and Goten might be too because I've never actually watched them on the cartoon.

Disclaimers-I do not own Dragon Ball or Sailor Moon. I do own the story line and any evil characters that may become obstacles. If you would like to use this story on you website go ahead and just tell me in your review.

BATTLE OF THE TITANS

Nine delegates seated themselves at a circular table. In the center of the table was a drawing of the Sun, giver of all life. Surrounding the Sun was the nine planets, preceding in the planetary order from Mercury to Pluto.

"Shall we begin the discussion ladies and gentlemen?" stated Sestuna, the president of the democratic planet Pluto and also the oldest and wisest of the delegates. When her fellow rulers nodded she brought of the first topic of, "interplanetary travel."

"Never," Darien, guardian of Earth decided with passion. "All of the creatures we designed are suited especially for their individual planet."

"There can be arrangements made," reminded the soft spoken Hotaru who's face was casted in shadow by her silk black cape.

"Mistress Hotaru, I would think that you would be the one to agree with me," Darien said. "Everyone knows that your vampires and the other creatures of the darker planets cannot stand anything but moonlight. Being on any other planet outside of the outer solar system or even Saturn would be lethal."

"King Darien," Hotaru spoke up defiantly, "You as well as _everyone else_ knows that black silk can protect us from the harshness of your sun. However it is not my concern how the other planets plan to solve their problem."

"Mistress Hotaru I must agree with King Darien. My mermaids require a water environment that can only be met by my planet's standards," the Queen mermaid goddess Michelle explained. "I do not believe that our own people are ready to be exposed to the outside universe otherwise."

"Fine, I resign my argument," Hotaru decided with a hint of begrudges in her voice.

"The next topic is the Civil War between ourselves," Sestuna announced.

"It is clear to see that the Outer planets practice black magic as do their people," Goddess Raye spoke regally.

"What makes you believe this Goddess? Because we fear the light?" Amara the Warrior shot back. "It is not our fault that we are not as close to the Sun as you are and we have adapted as best to our ability."

"Frankly you four," Ami, queen of Mercury, gestured to Hotaru, Michelle, Amara and Sestuna, "scare us because we are not in close communications with you like the other planets."

"We are not children Queens, King and Goddesses," Sestuna said plainly, "we do not require that you watch how we decide to live out our lives."

"But we must to be positive that you are not going about thing wrong that will ultimately lead to the ending of your planet and people," Mina, Goddess of love and Venus explained.

"Thank you for you care but I am sure I can care for my people by myself," Hotaru said stiffly, feeling that her control was being threatened.

"There is no doubt that you have been doing a wonderful job with it too," agreed Lita, leader of Jupiter. She was also technically part of the Outer Planet groups but had created an artificial sun for her planet under the gas covering so that she could grow a mass forest.

"It is clear that there is no solution to this problem except for the Inner planets to trust us and believe that we are not planning to do anything idiotic," Amara stated clearly. The other planetary rulers nodded in solemn agreement.

"That is all that is on our agenda for this meeting. I will contact you all when I schedule the next one," Sestuna said and bid the leaders adue before disappearing to protect her own planet. After ten minuets all the rest of the delegates had left with the exception of Michelle and Hotaru.

"I cannot help but think that the Inner planets are developing a course of action against us," Michelle pondered, walking around the table, admiring the wood work for the millionth time.

"I do not trust King Darien as I do not trust a priest," Hotaru joked. Michelle laughed along but the concerned look on her face returned quickly.

"Just to be safe I should prepare my people for possible immeadiently evacuation," Michelle decided.

"As will I. Should we inform the other planets?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, but make sure that no one contacts the Inner Planets or Queen Lita because then they will be able to accuse _us_ of not trusting _them_," Michelle warned before taking her leave from the building. Hotaru picked up her scythe from its holder behind her chair and walked quickly out to where she could teleport from Pluto to Saturn.

++600 years later++

"And sure enough as Mistress Hotaru and Queen Michelle had predicted, the Inner planets, led by King Darien arranged an attack on the four Outer planets, using their combined powers to blow up each planet. Rumor said that the rulers of the planets were able to escape along with a few of each of their people," Master Horushi lectured in the giant hall to a class of bored 15 year olds. With the exception of the small pale girl wearing a silk cape and sunglasses in the corner of the auditorium.

"Can anyone tell me what races came from each of those planets and how the rulers adapted their race for the planet?" Master Horushi asked. Tentatively the cape girl raised her hand, ignoring the looks of acknowledgment to her existence that were being thrown at her. "Ah I knew you existed. Yes Hotaru, not to be confused with the Mistress of Saturn."

_You are quite wrong teacher, I am the Mistress of Saturn_, Hotaru thought with a smile that was hidden by her purple tinted hair that fell to her shoulders. "On Saturn there was no sun because the rings around Saturn created a sort of barrier against the light. Mistress Hotaru created the first vampires by borrowing a few humans from King Darien which was why they had such bad relations."

"Very good," Master Horushi approved, "continue."

"The planet Neptune was covered by sky blue water and tiny rock islands. At first Queen Michelle had fish in the water and a few humans on the land. Myth says that one day a sex driven fish dragged a woman into the water and impregnated her with his eggs. From her came the merpeople who had the bodies of humans except for their legs which were strong scaly tails. Queen Michelle made no change because the new creation was perfect for her water like planet. It is disputed whether this is what really happened because the merpeople's tails move up and down like dolphins, not side to like fish."

"And what do you believe Hotaru?" Master Horushi inquired, smiling at the fact that she seem guenually interested in the subject.

"I believe that it was fish that spurred the woman not a dolphin because then merpeople's tails would be covered with blubber instead of scales," Hotaru explained. 

"On planet Uranus Amara the Warrior created a race of hunters much like humans only they could see better in the dark and survive extreme weathers. One thing I have read is that every person had his or her specific animal that reflected their souls and accompanied them in their journeys. [I got that idea from another book] Last but most advance was Pluto where the oldest Goddess Sestuna was the democratic president. She created a group of above average intelligent humans that had telekinetic and physcokentic abilities which defeated the point of talking so the whole planet was silent with the exception of machinery. Neither of these races were adapted for the planet."

"Very good Ms. Hotaru. But you forgot something.."

"When their planets were blown up Mistress Saturn and Queen Michelle escape to planet Earth while Amara the Warrior and Queen Sestuna lived on neutral planet of Jupiter," Hotaru interrupted then added, "or so rumor says."

"Exactly right. I have no doubt that you will past my test with flying colors." Master Horushi sighed when he was delayed by the school bell. "Which is on Monday," he continued over the loud bustling of books and papers being gathered. "Kids," he muttered and gathered his own things.

Hotaru waited for everyone else to leave the room before getting up herself. 

"Why do you always wait for everyone to leave?" 

Hotaru's eyes darted to a few rows below her where a boy with black hair and coal eyes was smiling at her. _One of Darien's descendants,_ she decided when she felt the enormous energy that he carried.

"It makes it easier to get through the door," Hotaru explained obviously. The boy nodded his head, understanding her logic.

"I was listening to your answer during class. You sounded like you would love to visit the Outer Planets."

_You have no idea, _Hotaru thought with a smirk. "Yes you could put it that way."

The boy looked down at his feet then back up at Hotaru, "Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

Hotaru hesitated for a moment. It might help her blend in more if she had some friends. _But he's a direct descendant of Darien, my enemy._

"So?" the boy repeated. His smile looked so innocent that Hotaru was having trouble keeping her face blank.

"No. I have some things that I must attend to at home. Not to mention I don't know your name," Hotaru added.

"Oh right," the boy said with a blush and stuck out his hand. "Goten." Hotaru took his hand, shook it and wasn't surprised that his grip was as strong as hers. For a few seconds when they held hands the teenagers felt a weird sensation. When Goten pulled his hand away it was cold and purple as if he had forgotten to wear his gloves in the middle of winter. Hotaru's hand was burning like she had put it under boiling water, she quickly cursed Darien and put her hand at her side.

When the two kids had made it to the parking lot Hotaru noticed the fact that there were no cars. "Do you walk to school?" she wondered with amusement when she saw Goten squirm. Sure she knew he could fly but he didn't know that she knew that.

"My friend Trunks usually gives me a ride. He must have left already though," Goten explained with a sigh of relief.

Hotaru smiled within herself. _Your children are cute and clever Darien. Apparently you did not spend time with them when they were young._ "Well we could just take a walk. We don't require a specific destination. I do not have to be home until the sun sets."

"Okay," Goten agreed with a smile. They began to walk when he struck up a conversation. "Do you ever take that cape off?"

"No," Hotaru answered flatly. _That would mean a terrible buring death which I do not wish to experience._

"Why not? Do you have some giant birthmark or something that you're trying to hide?" Goten inquired further.

"No, skin disease. I am very prone to sun poisoning," Hotaru lied.

"Wow. I can't imagine having that. I love the Sun," the boy said.

"Maybe someday you should try coming over to the dark side," Hotaru suggested with a smirk though Goten couldn't see it.

Goten chuckled. "This is just like the Titan Wars. You're the Outer Planets and I'm the all powerful jerk King."

"You think King Darien was a jerk?" Hotaru questioned with renewed interest.

"Of course. Just because they couldn't watch the Outer Planets 24-7 they decided to blow them up? That's just no cool."

"Maybe you are more on the dark side than you think then," Hotaru mused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well everyone knows that Mistress Hotaru and King Darien had an on going feud because of the little incident with the humans and now you are calling him a jerk and spending time with the Mistress herself."

"Yeah, but you're not the real Mistress are you now?" Goten said, enjoying the joke.

Hotaru shook her head slightly. She couldn't imagine what she was thinking, revealing her identity to a teenage boy just because he had a great smile. Michelle would murder her.

"Right," she said solemnly. "You know I have to be heading home, maybe I'll see you some night," Hotaru guessed.

"Yeah then maybe I'll actually see your face," Goten joked and they parted ways.

Hotaru smiled which was very rare as she walked to the shore near her reasonably well furnished apartment where there was a group of rocky islands and boulders that popped out of the water.

When the girl arrived she slipped off her sunglasses, revealing two bright purple eyes that had hypnotizing powers which is why she covered them during the day when she had to make eye contact with people. For a moment she waited at the edge of the water then climbed quickly to one of the large islands that was somewhat hidden from on lookers at the shore.

"There's my little vampire," a voiced said behind Hotaru. The girl pivoted and was met by the smile of a turquoise haired girl and crystal eyes.

"Hello, Michelle," Hotaru greeted evenly. She hated when Michelle called her a little vampire, she was almost 618.

"School must have been fun, you're not sulking. You didn't try to change someone did you?" Michelle joked.

"No," Hotaru retorted. "I just had a nice conversation with this boy at school."

"A boy? I knew it had to happen someday," Michelle mused with her older sister tone. "Who is he?"

"His name is Goten," Hotaru informed her.

Michelle was silent for a moment. "But isn't he a..."

"I know. Direct descendant of King Darien," Hotaru supplied. 

"Hotaru how could you like someone from that line?" Michelle asked. "He is practically the exact opposite of you." When the smaller girl sighed Michelle went on, her voice rising. "Shall I name some? His energy comes from the sun, you can hardly stand it. Uhm he's cheerful and full of energy while you sulk most of the day in your apartment when you're not coming down here to take care of me. He has a planet, yours was destroyed by his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. Get a clue!"

Hotaru tapped her foot a little after the lecture was done, "Are you finished?" Michelle nodded, glaring at Hotaru for being such a smart alec. "Michelle I said I just talked to him, nothing more."

The girl's face softened and she let out a sigh. "I suppose I shouldn't get so worked up. I'm sure the way this boy's relatives acted don't reflect his demure. Beside you wouldn't give the time of day if he was a jerk."

"Exactly," Hotaru said pointedly. "So are you ready to change? Where are you clothes?"

"Over there behind that rock that looks like a hamburger," Michelle instructed. When Hotaru gave her a raised eyebrow she just shrugged and pulled herself up onto the island, exposing her powerful blue, green and every other colored tail.

"So after we buy new clothes where would you like to go?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know. Uhm," Michelle paused for a moment. "The Deamer's World?"

"Why not," Hotaru agreed. She lingered for a moment next to Michelle just as the sun began to set. 

"I'm glad your school gets out so late or else we would have to wait a lot longer," Michelle chatted, trying to ignore the pain that she knew would come when her tail would be replaced by legs.

"Oh you'll never guess what we're studying in Myth," Hotaru smirked.

"What?" Michelle asked, her voice cracking as the sun drifted down the coast.

"Us. Well the battle of the Titans. It's a unique feeling to think of yourself as a myth," Hotaru mused and took Michelle's hand just as the sun disappeared.

"AAHAAHHHHHHHHHAHHA," Michelle let out a piercing scream as the lack of moon melted away her scales and created pale legs. With tears in her eyes she took the clothes from Hotaru and covered her perfect body. "Every time that happens I try to imagine putting Kind Darien through the same torture. Curse him and his damn Sun."

"That's what I think all day," Hotaru said and finally took off her silk cape. Once rid of all the protection the 15 year old looking girl was only wearing a black mini skirt and purple halter top. Oh and her favorite combat boots.

"Sunglasses," Michelle reminded her now that they were going back into public.

"Of course," Hotaru said, slipping them back on. "Lets go up to my apartment and you can clean up while I get you room ready," she suggested.

"Okay," Michelle said, and pushed herself standing but then slipped and fell on her knees. "No matter how many times I do this I'll never be able to remember how to walk the first few hours."

"It's all balance," Hotaru said.

"There's no such thing as balance when you're in the water," Michelle shot back, standing up again and staying up with the aid of Hotaru. 

"Don't worry, you'll have whole moon cycle to remember," Hotaru reassured her friend who was trying to climb over the rocky islands herself.

"Yeah and then it's back in the water," Michelle said with a cruel laugh at herself when she slipped again. "Why don't I just swim and meet you at the shore?" she suggested hopefully but Hotaru shook her head.

"No, you need the practice. How are you going to dance with all the boys if you can't climb over some pebbles?"

"Oh be quiet," Michelle snapped and stumbled on to the sand. "Ahhh, even ground is much better."

Hotaru half smiled which she would only do with Michelle who was one of her kind. Not exactly she supposed but the closest thing she had to family on this sunny and warm planet.

After a treacherous hike up two flights of stairs Hotaru finally broke down and let Michelle use the elevator. Soon the two immortals reached Hotaru darkly lit dwelling which felt just like her planet Saturn because she kept the AC on high and had curtains that blocked out most of the sun light.

"Oh I miss the feeling of cold so much, and the darkness of course. I could never grasp why Queen Lita made her planet an artificial sun."

"Neither could I," Hotaru said, falling back on her couch and forgetting for a moment that she was suppose to be getting Michelle's room ready. Soon she got up though and went into the smaller spare room where Michelle's clothes that the mermaid had amassed over the few years but several moon cycles that she had be able to walk on land.

"Hotaru I'm opening your windows. It's too dank in here," Michelle criticized.

"I know," Hotaru said from her own room as she also opened the windows to the night air. She grabbed her purse and went to watch TV while Michelle took a shower and got rid of the allege that tended to grow in her hair.

"Okay ready," Michelle said after an hour of combing and preening.

"Lets go," Hotaru said. "Oh damn, we have to stop by the car rental before we go anywhere. Where is your driver's license?"

"I already got it from my room," Michelle said, holding up her own bag.

"All right," Hotaru said and followed Michelle out the door, making sure to lock it behind her.

In a short amount of time and seduction of car salesmen Michelle and Hotaru were cruzing down the street in a black Jetta, their common choice of sports car. They made a quick stop at the local Hot Topic [popular store where I live] and then drove to the club.

++++

Trunks looked nochantly around the misty club. Off in a corner was Goten flirting with a number of girls, something that Trunks could never master. He wasn't even sure why he had come along with the younger boy to begin with, clubs weren't his scene.

"Wassup buddy? You're looking kinda glum," Goten popped up without his fan club.

Trunks sighed and took another looked around. "I think I'm going back to my dorm, tomorrow my dad is helping me train for the tortement and he would kill me if I wasn't at my best."

"Uh huh, sure," Goten said sarcastically. He knew that Trunks would much rather take 71 math tests before training with the slave driver Vegeta. 

"Okay so I'm not having any fun,' Trunks gave up.

"You would if you relaxed a little," Goten instructed. "You look like you're going to battle Cell or something. Lighten up, talk with some girls," the player suggested.

"That's easy for you to say, you're an airhead just like all the other people in here, you blend,' Trunks joked and Goten pretended to be hurt.

"Well if you want to be a sour apple then maybe I won't help you," Goten said, a mock hurt tone in his voice. He changed attitudes and pulled the lavender haired boy to his feet. "Just go dance with the first girl who walks into the club. It really isn't that hard, I promise," Goten said and went back to talking to his own horde of girls.

"Fine," Trunks mumbled to himself, "I can dance with one girl." The teenage demi Sayian straightened his back and went to lean against the wall near the door. He watched about 6 couples come in, hanging on each other, oblivious to the rest of the people in the room. "First single girl," Trunks said to himself. Suddenly a tall girl with a pierced nose, red mohawk and what Trunks guessed was a mustache walked past him and sent him a wink. 

"First normal looking girl," Trunks resigned, turning back to the door.

++++

Michelle looked down at the long line where she could just barely make out the door. "Hotaru," she whined a little to the vampire.

"No," Hotaru said, reinforcing her statement but slipping her glasses over her purple eyes.

"Not all of them, just the doorman," Michelle promised. "Otherwise we won't get in until midnight."

Hotaru hesitated for a moment then sighed and began pushing pass all the finely dressed people. To anyone who object she sent a glare that turned them meek. Eventually the two immortals reached the enormous door man.

"We have special tickets," Hotaru said briskly and pulled out two pieces of blank paper.

"Those are just slips of paper little girl," the man chuckled. Hotaru sighed, took off her sunglasses and looked into the black eyes of the man. "I'm sorry, I forgot that the manager was handing those out, have a nice time," he said quickly and pulled back the rope.

"Thank you," Michelle said, following Hotaru into the club.

"I keep forgetting how loud this place is," Hotaru acknowledge with slight distaste.

"It is a club," Michelle countered, spotting a free table that looked reasonably clean. When they sat down as usual several waiters came for their drink orders. When the men had finally sorted it all out the victor was a tall man with hair that was cropped short and looked oddly familiar to both of the aliens.

"Hello ladies," the waiter said, his voice not quite masculine enough for any man. He looked around him then sat down at the table, surprising both the girls.

"Excuse me but aren't you just suppose to take our drink orders?" Hotaru reminded the man, still feeling that there was something that she was missing.

The man bent towards them and lowered his voice, now sounding more like a girl. "I am surprised that you do not remember me fellow rulers."

Michelle's eyes widened, "Amara?!" she whispered happily. The blonde girl nodded and half hugged both of her friends.

"How did you get here?" Hotaru wondered, her voice still monotone despite the events that were occurring. 

"Sestuna used her physic powers to teleport me here but I can only remain for a short time to give you a message," Amara informed them.

"What is it?" Michelle said in excitement.

"We have discovered a way to bring back our planets," Amara said, a half smile appearing on her lips. "King Darien created these things called the Dragon Balls. When they are brought together you can bring up Shen-long the Dragon with theses words," Amara paused to hand over a piece of paper, "The Dragon will grant one wish of any magnitude."

"So once we find these Dragon balls we can go home," Hotaru mused, fondling the paper in her hand. "But how will we locate them?"

"Sayians," Amara said.

"King Darien's descendants? Why would they help us to go against their King's wishes?" Michelle asked.

"You will have to trick them into helping you," Amara explained then looked at her watch. "I must go. It was wonderful to see you both again."

"Send our best wishes to Sestuna and thank you," Hotaru said as Amara walked back behind the bar where she faded away.

++++

Trunks came out of his stupor that had set in while he was waiting by the door and realized that two perfectly, actually more goddess like girls had walked in.One was smaller, the size of a ballerina with a short black silk mini skirt, and a purple bra covered with black netting. She was also wearing silk gloves over her hands which reminded Trunks of Rogue from X-Men.

Accompanying the ballerina was a taller girl with a blue glow surrounding her, which Trunks knew was just an effect of the club lights but it looked like she was radiating a calmness around her. As Trunks looked her up in down he saw that she was wearing a light blue skirt with a slit that went up to just about where her underwear would begin.

That thought just by itself made Trunks feel like his pants were becoming just a little tight.

_Courage_, Trunks thought, following the two girls to their empty table but remaining a respectful distant away so that he didn't seem like a stalker. The teen boy could only watch while an equally good looking waiter walked over to the girls to take their order. 

Once the waiter was gone Trunks walked by and then.....walked by again. He had no idea how to hit on a girl, especially two as beautiful as them. He sighed and sat down at an empty table within watching site of the girls.

"Hey!" Goten said energetically, sitting right across from Trunks, blocking his view. 

"Move," Trunks whined, pushing the boy to the side.

"Pushy," Goten observed, sitting on the same side as Trunks to see what he was looking at. After a while he turned to his friend, "Who are we watching?"

"Those two girls to the left of the bar," Trunks said wearily, pointing them out, guessing that now Goten would go over and flirt, soon getting them to dance like he always did.

"Hey......" Goten drawled, peering closer at the girls.

"Yeah, I know," Trunks said sourly, "they're the hottest girls in here, maybe even on the planet."

"No," Goten said, "well yes they are but that's not what I'm talking about. I think I know one of them."

"No you don't. You've just been dancing too much, your brain is jumbled," Trunks answered flatly. There was no way girls like that would give Goten the time of day.

"No I really do. Come on, I'm going to go say hi," Goten said, grabbing Trunks' arm and dragging him through the crowd to the other table. "I was right," he announced to the blushing Trunks right in front of the two girls who were staring at them. When the girls were silent for a moment, looking at both the boys with mocking looks Trunks sighed and was about to excuse them when one of the girls actually spoke.

"Goten, welcome to the dark side," Hotaru said coolly, gesturing to two chairs for the boys to sit in.

"Yeah well," Goten stumbled over his response which amazed Trunks because he thought that was impossible for the Sayian player. 

The girl beside Hotaru cleared her throat, and glanced at Hotaru. Hotaru rolled her eyes and shook her head, the blue haired girl sighed and smiled at both the boys who seem slightly confused. "Goten, this is my friend Michelle, who have you brought with you?"

"Oh this is Trunks, his father and my father were..." Goten paused when Trunks elbowed him. "They were good friends before my father died."

Trunks snorted then bent his head down to hide his blush that appeared when he realized how stupid he must have looked. Saying that Goku and Vegeta were friends was like saying that pigs could fly. He lifted his head shyly when he heard Michelle chuckle in his general direction.

"Hello Trunks," Hotaru said, but did not make any movement to shake his hand.

"Hi," Michelle said with a more carefree tone, "Don't mind Hotaru, she's a little mature for her age, or any age." 

Trunks laughed, "It's the exact opposite with Goten, his always going to be immature for his age."

"I'm glad you both have found the common interest of degrading us," Hotaru said sarcastically.

"So Hotaru, not only do you have the same name as the Mistress of Saturn but you also have a friend who has the same name as the Queen of Neptune, interesting," Goten said, leaning back in his chair and stroking his chin.

"And if we were who you conclude we are what would you do about it?" Hotaru asked, her eyes lighting up in fun, their magic masked by the changing lights of the club and the act that she never looked anyone directly in the eye like a cat.

"I don't know. I think it would be cool to know a vampire or a mermaid," Goten said.

"Yes I think it would be interesting to know a Sayian too," Hotaru said, just to see how the boy would react.

"How do you know about Sayians?" Goten asked, his voice cracking at the end.

"Extensive research. Not many people know this but the Sayian race was the direct descendants of King Darien."

Trunks and Michelle who had been conducting their own conversation turned, now interesting in the other one that was taking place. Michelle couldn't for the life of her figure out why Hotaru enjoyed torturing the poor demi-sayian so much, but she was fine with it as long as Hotaru didn't relieve anything. Trunks listened because he was worried that Goten would slip and tell Hotaru that they were Sayians.

"Wow that's cool. So like are vampires and Sayians enemies?" Goten asked, playing it cool.

"Some may say that. But I think that it's poor manners to judge someone on the bad decisions of their ancestors," Hotaru explained with just the hint of a smile beginning to appear.

"Makes sense. Let's play a game," Goten suggested. "You can be a vampire and I'll be a Sayian, proving that races from completely opposite spectrums can be friends."

"Or more," Hotaru said with a devilish grin that almost made Michelle fall out of her seat. _Oh my God Hotaru's actually flirting. A vampire it flirting with a Sayian. What is the world coming to?_

Goten's eyes widen at Hotaru's suggestion then a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Would you like to dance Mistress Hotaru?"

"If you can keep up King Goten," Hotaru answered, leading him to the dance floor. Michelle remained at the table in shock with Trunks to keep her company.

"Is something wrong?" the demi-Sayian asked with a puzzled tone.

Michelle shook her head clear and then began to laugh continuously. This only confused Trunks more so he stayed quiet until the girl was done. "I'm sorry," Michelle said, her speech still broken by small fits of giggles. "It's just that I've never seen Hotaru be seductive or flirt like she just did. She tends to sit in her room and read or do homework, not date and dance."

"Are you saying that people can't have variety in their lives?" Trunks said skeptically.

"No, of course not. But you wouldn't understand, I'm sure you're very popular in you college or whatever," Michelle assumed.

"You thought that about _me_?" Trunks said in amazement.

"Of course. Why wouldn't you be popular?" Michelle asked.

"Because I spend most of my time reading and doing homework," Trunk said with a laugh.

"Well then I guess people can change. Humans are so funny that way."

"Yes they are," Trunks agreed. "So in light of changing ways of living would you like to dance?"

"It couldn't hurt," Michelle said and soon the two joined Hotaru and Goten on the dance floor.

++++

Goten could feel his arms wrap around the petite waist of Hotaru who was turning back and forth, looking like the goddess that she claimed to be so many times. Every time the two touched Goten felt so cold, just wanting to touch Hotaru more for warmth.

_Yes Goten, become entranced with me then I will gain what I need, _Hotaru thought. This boy meant nothing to her, not really anyway. Goten was only the one who would help her find the dragon balls and bring back her planet. When she looked over to her right she could see Michelle was also dancing with the boy Trunks. A suspicious look appeared on the vampire's face because she wasn't sure whether Michelle conducting her own plan or thoroughly enjoying dancing with the lovely boy.

"Hotaru, Hotaru?" Goten called to the preoccupied girl who was still dancing at a fast pace. 

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked, turning her face back to Goten but not looking him directly in the eyes.

"It's a slow song. Do you wanna keep dancing or sit down?" he inquired.

Hotaru thought for a moment. Had she done enough, was Goten rapped around her finger? _Hardly_, Hotaru thought, wrapping her arms around Goten's strong neck.

"Wow, are you cold?" Goten asked in a whisper since their faces had drawn closer.

"No, actually my arms are burning a little," Hotaru said, masking her confusion.

"Maybe it's a sign," Goten predicted with a laugh.

"Maybe," Hotaru said slyly. She could tell that he wanted to kiss her and it would have been the perfect time to do so, but they were opposites and if her arms which were covered by silk imagine what would happen if they were to kiss. _But it would be the final switch, then he would be under my control, able to help me find the dragon balls. And it as if the kiss would mean anything._

"You're doing it again," Goten said, interrupting Hotaru's train of thought.

"What am I doing?" Hotaru inquired.

"Thinking about something, night dreaming," Goten explained.

"Oh," Hotaru said quickly, arguing within herself about whether or not to kiss him. _Anything for the return of my planet_, she decided finally and pushed Goten's face towards her. Their lips smashed together and sure enough Hotaru felt like her lips had been set on fire. There was a flash that almost blinded Hotaru, making her whole body burn now. She pulled back quickly and stared at Goten, straight in his eyes making her second mistake.

Goten could only stand there because he was under her power, having no control over his body. "Goten, tomorrow I will come to your tournament, we will talk there about the dragon balls," Hotaru said quickly because it was the only thing she could think of.

"What is wrong?" Michelle asked when Hotaru popped in between her and Trunks.

"We have to go. I made a mistake. I think I fixed it but we still really have to go. It was nice to meet you Trunks, we should see you tomorrow at the match," Hotaru said quickly and dragged Michelle past their table to grab their stuff then out the door.

"HOTARU!" Michelle said, taking her arm away from the strong grip of the vampire. "What is wrong with you? I thought you were having fun dancing and hanging all over Goten?"

"Get in the car and drive us home. Once we are home and I have had something to eat I promise I will explain," Hotaru said, a begging look actually showing through her mask. Michelle could see that she was really scare or something was in fact wrong.

"Okay," Michelle agreed, climbing into the drivers seat and waiting for Hotaru join her. They drove to their apartment in silence. Michelle was too nervous to ask Hotaru what was wrong, afraid that she would have a panic attack which she tended to be prone to.

Once they were home Michelle went to the refrigerator and took some blood out for Hotaru. "Here," she said, handing the rattled vampire a cup and the packet of AIDS infected blood. "Sit," she ordered, pointing to the couch.

Hotaru took the glass of blood and followed Michelle to the sofa meekly. After sitting down she held up her arm for Michelle to exam. "It only feels like a mild burn, nothing serious."

"How did this happen?" Michelle asked, taking Hotaru's arm in her hands to heal it with her magic.

"I...I kissed Goten," Hotaru answered quietly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Michelle exploded. "I thought we already covered that whole thing about King Darien and you being _The_ Mistress. Not just a girl who happens to have the same name!"

"Well I didn't do it for pleasure. I wanted to have him be enchanted with me so that we could use him to find the dragon balls. Besides you were dancing with Trunks," Hotaru retorted.

"Yes but I don't have magic eyes, I don't burn up when I touch him and _I_ didn't kiss him," Michelle shot back.

"Fine, fine. I admit it was a stupid thing to do but I only wanted to have our homes back," Hotaru explained. 

Michelle sighed and began to calm down. "I suppose it was a good idea in the long run. So what happen when you kissed Goten?"

Hotaru leaned back in her seat, comtinplating the previous events. "When I talked to Goten in the afternoon I remember that he said he loved the sun and that he could think of living without it, I think that the Sun is the Sayians' energy source. I could feel the power surrounding him when we were walking. I can only guess that King Darien put a sun barrier around them because he didn't want me to have any of his all powerful race and if they are covered with sun light all the time I wouldn't be able to lay a hand on them without getting burned."

"But what about if you wore silk, wouldn't that deflect the pain," Michelle interrupted.

"Yes. Oh but when I kissed Goten there was this pain that just shot through my whole body," Hotaru said sadly.

Michelle was quiet for a moment then smiled. "Hotaru, just out of curiosity, wouldn't it have been easier just to use your powers to get Goten to bring the dragon balls to you or whatever they use to find them so that we could search for them ourselves. There was really no reason to kiss him or dance even."

"Shut up. I know what your thinking but you're wrong. I would never like someone of King Darien's descent, it would just be wrong," Hotaru snapped.

"But weren't you the one who said that it was bad manners to judge a person on their relatives' mistakes," Michelle reminded her friend. "My little vampire, do we have a crush on a Sayian?"

"No," Hotaru said quickly. "I'm going to bed. I told Goten that we would meet him at the match tomorrow."

"Why would we do that?" Michelle mused. She still wasn't letting go of her idea.

Hotaru sighed, seeing that there was no way to unconvince Michelle of her idea that Hotaru like Goten. "I'm going to fight, then talk to one of the Sayians and see if we can get some more information on the dragon balls."

"Oh of course. Why didn't I see that?" Michelle said sarcastically way. "There isn't any possible way that you would be going that you can show off to Goten."

"Good night Michelle," Hotaru said.

Michelle ignored her and continued to talk, "I mean cause no boy would like a girl if she were hot and could fight as well as him."

"Go to bed Michelle," Hotaru called out from her room.

"Goodnight love struck little vampire," Michelle said with giddiness in her voice.

"I hate you," Hotaru answered back.

"Ahh but you don't hate Goten," Michelle contradicted.

"Goodnight," Hotaru said with a sigh. She pulled down all the curtains in her room and shut the door before laying down on the bed and allowing herself to fall into a deep sleep.

++++

A/N-I hope that the story doesn't seem to corny. I would really appreciate suggestions. Maybe even flames if you can back it up with a good reason. 


	2. Losing Self

****

Chapter 2 : Losing Self

Author's Note - Yeah baby. Now I feel just like I'm writing for real anime cartoons because now I've got the corny titles. Thank you for being so patient and waiting for the chapter. I also greatly appreciate the wonderful reviews that I received. Okay, on with the story.

****

Basic Disclaimers- I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z/GT. God I wish I did, I mean I really really really really wish I did. I do own the story and if anyone would like to use it on their website please ask my permission in your review so I can feel all warm and tingly inside.

Losing Self

__

How are we going to do this? is the first thing Michelle thought when her eyes opened after a restless sleep. Despite how care free she had acted with Hotaru last night Michelle had begun to worry about the battle as soon as she had gotten into bed. How would Hotaru be able to battle outside while the sun was out? It wasn't as if she could fight with her cape. It could easily be torn or thrown off, exposing her delicate skin to the harsh light. 

The mermaid rose with a anxious face and got herself ready for the day. By the time Michelle was out of the shower she could hear Hotaru watching television in the other room. "Good mourning," she said pleasantly to her little vampire, trying to mask her uneasiness.

"I've known you for a long time now Michelle, I can tell when something is bothering you," Hotaru stated.

Michelle sighed and sat next to her friend. "I just don't know how you're going to compete in the tournament while the sun is still up."

"I'm not going to," Hotaru said. Michelle looked at her quizzically but then she added, "Technically you are."

"I'm what?" Michelle exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. "Hotaru I could hardly walk yesterday, how do you expect me to fight against men who have been training their entire lives, much less a Super Sayian?"

Hotaru smirked and went into the bathroom, leaving Michelle in the living room with a look of terror on her face. "You know merpeople are peaceful, that's why we having healing powers instead of something that can be used against others!" Michelle explained through the door.

"We'll have to make an exception for just today," Hotaru answered.

"How?" Michelle asked. The shower turned off and she could hear Hotaru brushing her teeth. The girl stuck her head out and just said, "Give a moment and I'll explain."

"Now is the time to be secretive," Michelle said with a huff and went to grab some fish in the refrigerator.

Soon Hotaru came out of the bathroom and sat down at the kitchen table across from Michelle. "I'd be willing to tell you now if you're willing to listen," she said. Michelle's eyes appearing from above the newspaper and she nodded for the girl to go ahead. "I was reading one of the few books I picked up from my library before we escaped. It's a witch's dark magic book and I had heard from my people that its sort of power can be impossibly hard for any mortal to handle. However we are not mortal so I continued to read. I found a spell where souls and minds can switch bodies."

"Wait.." Michelle thought with a dazed look on her face. "So we would switch places and I would have control of your body? What about your powers?"

"That also. You will have everything that I have except my mind and visa versa," Hotaru said slowly.

"And how many things could go wrong?"

"Well the two bodies have to be within a 100 foot radius of each other. When that distance is passes then the spell is broken. If I get knocked unconscious in your body then are souls will be intermixed and our bodies will become one," Hotaru explained.

"Is there a spell to undo that?" Michelle wondered.

"Yes, but hopefully it won't come to that because it involves been electrocuted. Not that we would die but it might be painful and I do not know where we would be able to find that much power," Hotaru explained.

"That is true I suppose." Michelle thought for a moment, her eyes zipping around the room so that she wouldn't have to look at Hotaru's face. If she did that either the vampire would beg or use her powers to convince her. With a loud breath Michelle announced, "Fine."

"Good. We should do it now so we can get acquainted with each other's bodies," Hotaru assumed, seeming more enthusiastic than Michelle.

"Let's go," Michelle said gloomily, following Hotaru into her room where the spell had already been set up. "You knew I was going to say yes didn't you?"

"As I've said, I've know you for a long time," Hotaru said.

Michelle nodded and studied the chalk drawings on Hotaru's carpet. There was a pentacle as many black magic incantations had and in the center were two circles that over lapped. One was drawn in blue and the other in purple.

"So what do I do?" Michelle asked, walking around the circled shape a few times.

"First we read these words." Hotaru handed Michelle a yellow piece paper. "Then we step in at opposing points of the star, and read this," another note card. "Next we both step into the top star point and read this."

Michelle interrupted , "A lot of index card involved in this huh?" Hotaru snickered but continued in the instructions.

"From the top star point we step into the two parts of the circles that are not intersecting."

"And another note card?" Michelle said, holding her hand out.

"No. We have to put our hands palm to palm and step into the intersecting part of the circles. Then we say this," Hotaru handed Michelle another note card, making a total of four note cards.

Michelle read over each incantation card and then looked up, "Ready?"

"Of course," Hotaru said. The two both took their places and began the spell. "Impariun don canterov." They stepped into the top triangle of the star. "Mixius silliun res." They separated into the two circles. "Onyse fisyuon," and finally the two immortals stepped into the oval. "NUVE PER!"

Hotaru was expecting a blast of light or fire but there was only silence as she stepped out of the pentacle. As soon as she and Michelle had stepped out of the circle the chalk lines disappeared which made Hotaru a little glad because she wasn't sure if it would come out of her carpet.

"Did anything happen?" Michelle said, but then pausing because she had just heard her voice. 

"Yes I believe it did," Hotaru said with a smile, looking over at ... herself, or at least her body. 

"I have this sense, I can feel all the warm bodies around me," Michelle realized, looking around quickly.

"You will get use to it. Just detach yourself and it will all fade into the back round," Hotaru explained.

"So that's why you sulk so much," Michelle drawled. She smiled which made Hotaru laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I have never seen myself smile. Actually I've never seen myself in general," she added. 

"I've never seen you smile either," Michelle countered. "So should I teach you how to access my powers?"

"What can you do exactly? I know that you can heal yourself and others but is there anything else?" Hotaru inquired, looking down at her sunned hands and feeling her rippling hair.

"Of course I can, I just never felt like sharing them with you," Michelle said with an apologetic tone.

"Oh that's quite all right, I haven't told you all my powers either," Hotaru said. "So what is your strongest power?"

"I can summon water and fire. I have healing as you know. There are those two and my force field," Michelle said hesently.

Hotaru could tell that Michelle wasn't sharing everything but what she had given her would be enough. "How do I summon water and fire?"

"Raise you left hand and force all you energy into that one hand, when you do you should get fire. Do the same with your right hand and you will get water," Michelle explained. "The force field is the simplest to bring up but it takes a lot of energy so only use it when necessary. All you have to do is draw the sign of Neptune on your chest then a blue guard should appear when ever something tries to attack you."

"I can do that," Hotaru decided. 

Michelle looked at the clock on the wall, "It's almost time to go. You can practice while I drive you to the tournament."

"No I have to drive," Hotaru countered. "You look like a 15 year old not a 18 year old."

"But you've never driven before," Michelle said with a worried tone.

"Then this should be a good experience for me," Hotaru teased. Michelle could only shake her head in nervousment.

With Michelle's guiding mind Hotaru was able to make it to the martial arts grounds without being pulled over. Or crashing into the guardrail and falling over a cliff.

"Go sign yourself in. Don't forget that you're me okay?" Michelle requested quietly so that no one would hear.

"I know. Be careful with my body," Hotaru warned and walked away.

"HOTARU!!" Goten called from a few yards away. Michelle, still not use to her changed name continued to look around for a familiar face. "Hotaru!"

_Right, that's me_, Michelle remembered and turned around to meet Goten's adoring eyes. _How am I suppose to deal with this?_ she wondered. _I could flirt a little more, Hotaru wouldn't mind, I know she likes him even if he is a Sayian._

"Hi Goten," Michelle said, being careful to keep her voice regal and monotone all at the same time so he wouldn't notices anything different.

"Wassup?" the boy asked.

"Ho..I mean Michelle is going to fight in the Martial Arts Competition," Michelle explained, mentally hitting herself on the head for slipping.

"Michelle?" Goten repeated. "Wow she didn't strike me as someone who was into all the fighting and stuff. I thought you might be though," he added with a voice of hope.

"I am but I only do indoor tournaments because of my skin and I hurt myself last night when I got out of the car," Michelle lied, hoping that he wouldn't ask to see it.

"Really, what did you hurt? Maybe one of the officials can give you something," Goten said, looking over her.

_Sorry Hotaru, _Michelle thought and winced in pain as she twisted her ankle to make it crack. "Oh it's only my ankle. Nothing serious."

"Are you crying?" Goten asked in concern.

"No," Michelle claimed despite the obvious tears that were staining her face. _Oh now I know Hotaru is going to kill me. Not only did I break her ankle but I made her look weak._

"Come on, the pilimanaries don't start for another 15 minuets. I can at least get you an ace bandage then you can come watch me and Trunks battle," Goten suggested. Michelle only nodded and hung onto his shoulder as he dragged her along to the hospital tent. Michelle now understood why Hotaru freaked out last night. The touch of their skin created a fiery feeling, kind of an annoying tinge.

"You're battling?" Michelle said in a high voice.

"Yeah it's like tradition in both our families," Goten said with a laugh.

"Oh." _Oh that's not good._

++++

Hotaru walked around, checking out some of the other competitors. She wasn't worried about them, she just needed to sense how many Super Sayians were fighting, or any other special creatures.

"Hello ma'am, are you competing?" a reporter inquired, a camera crew behind him.

"Yes," Hotaru answered with a sigh. 

"What do you think about the competition? Are you worried about the great Hercule?"

"Who?" Hotaru asked, remembering to show expression on her face.

"The Great and Mighty Hercule, the man who defeated Cell," the reported said in shock.

"Oh yeah, him." If Hotaru recalled correctly Son Gohan had killed Cell and then Hercule had taken the popularity. "No I am not afraid of him, he will fall easily."

The reporter turned back to the camera and said some things to the people but Hotaru had stopped listening. So far she had only seen the famous Vegeta, Piccolo, and Son Gohan. She had never seen them battle but they were only descendants of the King Darien, meaning they had to be weaker in all logic.

"Michelle! Michelle!" a voice yelled, and Hotaru sped around then sighed when she saw Trunks. She had been hoping for someone else, maybe Goten.

"Hi Trunks and ...." Hotaru waited for the girl beside him to supply her name.

"Bra," the blue haired girl said and held out her hand. Hotaru shook it and was happy to feel no burning, making her appreciate Michelle's body for a second time. "Are you competing?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little disappointed with the competition," Hotaru answered with a sigh.

"Yeah most of these people are only ametures," Trunks said, looking over the general jocks who thought they could take any Super Sayian on. "The ones to look out for are Vegeta, Piccolo and Son Gohan."

"Yeah I've heard a lot about Gohan, but he has gotten soft also," Hotaru said modestly, she didn't want to insult their family.

"That's true," Bra said with a laugh. "He's been to busy with his daughter and his job to practice as much as Goku did. Oh you would have loved to battle Goku, he was a true challenge." 

"I wish I could have met him," Hotaru mused. She had always heard that Goku had been a rebellious boy who had been the first never to teach his children about King Darien.

"Oh and you should watch out for Trunks and Goten," Bra added with a proud smile.

"You're fighting?" Hotaru said in surprise.

"Yeah," Trunks said, his face blushing in modesty.

"Well then good luck to you."

"MICHELLE, TRUNKS, BRA!" Goten yelled. Hoatru looked up and raised her eyebrow when she saw Michelle on crutches.

"Hi Hotaru," Hotaru said skeptically, "how's your ankle?"

"Well Goten took me to the paramedics and they said that I had fractured it and I won't be able to walk on it for a month," Michelle answered.

"But it'll heal quicker then that?" Hotaru hinted.

"Yeah I'll work on it as soon as we get home," Michelle promised.

"So should we get to our seats?" Bra asked.  


"Is there anyway we could be close to the field?" Michelle asked.

"I guess," Goten thought. "Yeah we could get to the side lines if we wanted."

"I'll take her there while you all get ready," Bra said and lead Michelle away to another seat.

"Do Trunks and Goten compete against each other?" Michelle asked.

"Not exactly." Bra looked around, seeing if any of her family or friends were in ear shot. "See they combined into one person then fight together, they're a great team. They'll be announced as Gotenks."

"Wow, I can't wait to see them," Michelle said light heartedly. "Do you mind if I go and find Michelle really quickly, I forgot to tell her something."

"Sure I guess that would be all right but we have to hurry," Bra agreed and followed the hobbling girl.

++++

"Think you can find your way from here?" Goten asked Hotaru after instructing her to her tent.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Hotaru answered and began to walk off.

A few minuets after she left Michelle and Bra ran/limped up to Trunks and Goten. "Have you seen Michelle?" Bra asked.

"Yeah I just showed her where her tent was a few minuets ago. You probably shouldn't talk to her though," Goten warned them.

"No Michelle never warms up, she believes in winging it," Michelle claimed. Trunks and Goten shrugged and pointed out where Hotaru was located.

"Thanks," Michelle said and gritted her teeth before running her best on her ankle. "HOTARU!"

"I thought you were Hotaru," Hotaru said.

"Whatever. Bra just spilled and told me that Trunks and Goten use their powers to combined and fight as one person named Gotenks," Michelle informed her.

"So what are you implying that we do?" Hotaru asked.

"Combine together," Michelle squeaked.

Hotaru shook her head. "We wouldn't be able to come apart until we found a powerful enough electricity source to split us apart."

"If we win then we can get the Sayians to divide us. If they don't have the right energy then I'm sure Trunks' mom has something," Michelle contradicted.

The vampire hesitated, thinking it over carefully. It would be hard for her to battle two Super Sayians at once without help. "Okay but I'm knocking you out," Hotaru said and before Michelle could object the girl had hit her on the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious.

Suddenly Hotaru began to feel dizzy herself. _Stay in control Hotaru, do not fail now,_ she thought, sitting perfectly still as to not destroy her balance.

"Michelle?!" Trunks yelled into the tent without actually coming in.

"Yes," Hotaru asked, her teeth gritted in concentration.

"You should hurry up or you'll miss the pilimanaries," he warned her.

"I know," Hotaru reassured him. She could hear him, no... she could feel him leaving. Her senses must have been heightened also, Hotaru could sense everyone and thing around her as if they were all screaming and wearing bright neon signs.

"CONTESTANTS, PLEASE COME TO THE FIELD!" the announcer instructed over the microphones that dotted the area. Hotaru sighed under the great pressure of her mind and Michelle. As she stood up she could feel her grip slipping and she began to become tired. _Yes it will be all right, I will just take a small nap until I am ready to fight_ Hotaru promised herself and drifted off to sleep. The body now only a shell that held pure energy without a control.

++++

Gotenks looked around, admiring the turn out of the contest. He knew that it would soon only be them, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo. They were the only ones with real power, and it was hardly worth anyone else to come.

The Sayian searched for Michelle or Hotaru but he saw neither of the girls in the stand or close to the edge of the arena. Lazily his green eyes fell on a fighter who looked like both of the girls he was looking for, or that was what he felt anyway. 

The rival had the graceful and attractive body of Michelle but Hotaru's black hair and purple eyes. Gotenks shook his head to clear his mind and looked up, expecting to see someone who looked completely different but the girl still looked like some strange mixture of his two friends.

_They couldn't have done the same as me and combined their two bodies, right? _Gotens hypothesised. _No of course not, they aren't Sayians, I would have sensed it if they were._ But her ki was so high, practically equal to his but it felt like a different type of energy, something darker and colder.

He watched in amazement as she battled like she had been doing it all her life, prehaps more. She didn't care about getting higher television ratings so she never waited to finish of an oppenent. She was a true warrior.

Gotenks walked over to one of his slightly aged mentors and tapped him on the shoulder. "What do you want boy?!" Vegeta asked with scorn.

"I was wondering if you had seen anything like that girl before?" he spoke, his voice a little of Trunks and Goten molded together, like two voices were speaking at the same time.

Vegeta was silent for a while, not sure what to say, "No, she is something different. Be careful Trunks." 

Gotenks, who was still Trunks inside gave sort of a half smile and thanks his father for the advise. Vegeta nodded curtly and walked over to Piccolo and Gohan. With his more acute hearing Gotenks could hear that Vegeta was convincing them to remove themselves from the competition which was probably for the best. Then Gohan, with hesitation of course, went over to Hercule and convinced him to leave the contest too.

"I guess it's just me," Gotenks said to himself, feeling a slightly sickening reaction. Now he had no way to compare the girl's energy and power to anything he was familiar with.

"IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE JUST LOST THE LAST FOUR CONTESTANTS SO NOW THE WINNERS FROM BOTH SIDES WILL BATTLE EACH OTHER," the spoke person announced. "CONTESTANT 34 AND CONTESTANT 12, PLEASE STEP INTO THE BATTLE COURT."

"GO Gotenks," Bra yelled from the stands with a giant red foam finger. 

Gotenks stepped on to the white mat that covered an area of about 100 ft². Across the ring he could see the girl who confused him beyond belief. She seemed to be gaining more power and he could sense her ki rising even more. _So she's not human, guess that gives me no choice_ he assumed and began to power up himself, making a little more show and sound.

Soon the two teenager were staring at each other, judging the other with a critically eye. Gotenks was mildly surprised to see that the girl's energy was glowing off of her just like his power only her's was a soft glowing light while his was more noticeable.

"What's your name?" Gotenks called out, making small chat so as not to make the audience bored.

"Pure black magic like mine does not require a name," the girl said gravely in quiet voice that seemed to spread over the entire stadium and send chills down Gotenks' neck.

"Mine is Gotenks," he said with a friendly tone, trying not to show that she had gotten to him with he black magic proclaim. He saw her smile and knew that he was terrible at pretending not to be worried.

"Shall we begin?" the girl asked. Gotenks nodded his head slightly and in a flash the girl began to sprint around, waiting for him to make a false move. Gotenks remained absolutely still, hoping that people with black magic wore out easily. After a few minuets the girl was still sprinting, watching his body to trace his movements and showing no signs of letting up.

"This stops now," he decided. In a daring move Gotenks used instant transmission to land in the girl's path and kick her firmly in the stomach. Any enemy would have crumbled with the force but the girl only grabbed Gotenks foot and flipped him onto the ground.

"You are right, it has stopped," the girl said with an evil grin, pressing her foot onto Gotenks chest. The boy gasped, still trying to refill his lungs with air. Suddenly he felt relief because the girl had fallen to ground next to him. "Stay out of this Darien, this is my battle!" she screamed, gripping her head.

Any immoral person would have taken advantage of this break and attacked but Gotenks was a combination of two very good hearted people and crouched next to the girl and waited for her to gain control of her body from ....Darien.  


"Darien, leave my mind or I will crush your perfect boys," she threatened to some imaginary man. to make her claim more realistic she quickly took Gotenks in a choke hold where she could easily snap his neck.

"King Darien?" Gotenks wondered softly. The girl went limp but then stood up straight and pulled Gotenks up too. 

"It is I, King Darien, boys," the girl said with a male voice, plainly freaking Gotenks out. The King seem to be waiting for something but Gotenks only stared.

"I thought the Titans were only myths," Gotenks finally spoke up.

"How did you think your race came to be?," King Darien said with a laugh.

"So you mean you really blew up those four planets?" Gotenks said, his voice becoming more aggressive.

"Yes, one of my best ideas yet," the King agreed with a smile.

"Hardly," Gotenks scoffed, earning a piercing glare from his creator.

"You would not understand, you are but a boy," The King decided with a dismissive hand.

"I understand enough. You were insecure about you control over the galaxy and when the Outer planets began to become more prosperous you decided to destroy them so you would have no competitors," Gotenks said, regretting that his family line was birthed from such a jackass like the King.

"The Mistress has worked her magic on you hasn't she," the King resolved.

"No, I came to that conclusion all by myself," Gotenks said proudly.

"Your life is not worth the small amount of energy that it takes for me to keep this evil from tearing your head off, may you have a pleasant five minuets of remaining life," King Darien said and left the girl's body.

"Are you ready to fight now?" Gotenks asked when the girl had regained her senses.

"I am ready to kill," the girl answered harshly and Gotenks backed out of the way as she punched with enough force to put a hole through his torso. Now the battle had truly started and the two opposing children were zipping around the stade so that no human eye could follow them.

The audience booed at the bad view and started to leave after the second hour. The camera crew continued to film but stopped paying attention to what was really happening. The only ones who were watching were Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Bra, plus a surprise guest.

_Boys,_ Goku said, his voice kind and warm, almost making Gotenks stop in his tracks. _You will not win like this, this girl isn't human or Sayian, she is a goddess who will never run out of energy. You need to let her win._

"But King Darien said she will kill me," Gotenks said, his stamina wearing thin. _She will try but if you look her straight in the eye Michelle and Hotaru should be able to regain control of the power and they will stop her before she does anything bad._

_Knew it was Michelle and Hotaru, _Gotenks thought with a grim smile. He could never hurt them anyway. "Are you positive?" Gotenks asked, watching the near misses that the girl was making.

_Do it!_ Goku ordered and left from beside the boy's side. Gotenks waited, wondering if the two girl would really be strong enough to get authority before their creation blasted him into tiny bits.

"Only one way to find out," Gotenks said out side and let a punch hit him square in the chest. The small amount of air that been hiding itself in the crevices of his body left him and Gotenks fell to the ground, unable to catch himself. There was a small earthquake as he hit the ground from about 200 feet.

"Watch King Darien as I destroy one of your precious race," The girl announced. Gotenks said nothing and did just as Goku said, looking her directly in her impassive eyes. He had hoped she would pause just before hitting him and break down or something but it apparently took a little more time to gain command of black magic than Gotenks thought.

"This is for Pluto," the girl punched Gotenks in the face, pushing his head into the ground a little more than a centimeter but he kept staring at her. "This is for Uranus," she lifted the slumped boy up and kicked him into a mountain of rocks about a mile away. Gotenks took the few second to regain his conscious and waited for the girl to come to him. "This is for Saturn," she said, and the girl's hand began to glow. She raised them up and plunged them into Gotenks chest with some unknown power.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Gotenks screamed, twisting in pain as the girl searched for something inside his body.

She found his heart and rapped her hands around it without admitting any damage to the rest of the body and keeping Gotenks completely aware of what was happening to him. "This is for....."

There was a pause, and Gotenks opened his eyes, pain still pulsating through out his body. "NO! IT'S NOT THEIR FAULT!" Michelle's voice said, arguing with the black magic's body.

"THEY MUST SUFFER FOR THEIR KING'S MISTAKES," the magic contradicted.

"WE WILL MAKE HIM PAY, WE WILL MAY KING DARIEN FEEL THE PAIN THAT WE HAVE ENDURED BUT NOT LIKE THIS, NOT THIS WAY!!!!" Hotaru blared in passion and the black magic girl collapsed on the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry," someone pleaded, but Gotenks couldn't tell the voices apart when they were crying.

The battle was over and Gotenks separated into his two parts. Trunks and Goten both knelt down next to the girl. "Can you comeback?" Trunks asked worriedly.

Neither of the girls would answer, the body just sat the shivering, unbalanced and confused. Trunks picked her up and both boys flew back over to the few remaining watchers.

"Hotaru? Or is that Michelle?" Bra asked, looking down at the poor girl in Trunks' arms.

"Both," Goten informed her. "They must have combined themselves to win the competition and lost domination over their powers." He dare not mention that King Darien had tried to stop her from killing Gotenks or that Hotaru and Michelle were gods.

"Idiot girls, thinking that they could control that much power," Vegeta added harshly. 

"We tried to ask them how they could return to their own bodies but they're too shaken to answer right now," Trunks said. "Maybe my mom will know what to do," he guess, talking to Goten.

"Yeah. We're close enough that we can fly," and the two boys powered up.

"I don't think so," Gohan said. "You two just spent three hours battling her and she almost won. I can get her to the Briefs house faster than you two can. Drive home with Bra and Vegeta and we'll meet you there."

The two boys nodded and followed the others to the car while Piccolo and Gohan powered up and flew into the air.

++++

Michelle opened her eyes and hoped to lookup at a white ceiling or out the window of Hotaru's apartment. Instead she was in a black void. "I've been waiting for you. We have work to do," Hotaru said.

"Where are we?" Michelle inquired, hoping to see some sort of solid object but it was all black.

"The gap in-between our minds. We need to separate ourselves, it's like going through the trash in the garage for a sale. You keep everything on your side and I will do the same with mine," Hotaru instructed and suddenly a pile of books appeared twixt the girls.

"We have to relive our whole life?" Michelle repeated. Hotaru nodded sadly because that meant that they would have to feel the pain and the terror that came with the death of their planets.

Hotaru sighed, "We should get started before Trunks and Goten begin to worry."

Michelle nodded and sat down, picking up a bright pink book, "When did either of us ever have a bright pink phase," she wondered with a laugh then opened the book to the first page. She quickly closed it and handed it to Hotaru, "This is yours."

"Shut up," Hotaru said and checked the number on the binding. "I need to find Volume 1."

"Just keep searching," Michelle said quietly, burring herself in the memories of her life.

++++

Trunks watched the girl in the bed who just kept shivering, tears falling down her face.

"How's our patient?" Bulma asked, walking into the room and checking on the machines.

"She's confused, I don't know if they'll be able to find their way back," Trunks acknowledging in a far away voice.

"And what about you? Are you hurting too?" Bulma said, stroking her son's hair.

"A little. That girl almost ripped my heart out so I'm not sure if it's the kind of hurt you mean," he said with a laugh.

Bulma laughed along with him, "Well whichever it is I'm sure you'll get over it."

"Uh-huh," Trunks said and went back to his vigilant watching, making sure no harm came to the two girls who were trapped inside themselves.

++++

A/N-Shorter than last time but I wanted to have something to show for the week and half I've spent on the chapter. Please review.


	3. Somethings Shouldn't be Remembered

****

Chapter 3: Somethings Should Not Be Remembered

Author's Note: I am a little disappointed that I only received two reviews for my second chapter but as I can guess it probably did not get as much publicity as the first chapter. Thank you to the people who did review and on with the story.

Disclaimers: I don't own a darn thing so go away ya' stupid law people.

Somethings should not be remembered

Hotaru watched space, stars and other galaxies wide spread and almost too much for any mind. Off to the distance she could just make a out a small group of specs with one pale yellow light in the center.

"My home," she whispered to no one and felt herself float closer towards the cluster. She started moving at a faster rate and was happy to see the faint outline of her planet and its moons. 

Falling through the gas she landing softly on the stony center of Saturn and was mildly surprised to see herself. "Welcome," the clone said.

"Hello. Have you just come into being?" the real vampire inquired.

"Yes," she answered shortly. She seemed not to be thrown by the fact that the person she was talking to looked exactly like her so Hotaru continued to speak.

"How has it been so far?" Hotaru inquired as if she were speaking to someone she had known all her life, which was technically true.

"Fine. I am a little irritated that King Darien did not give me any people of my own like the he did with the other planets but I will make due with the animals that Amara left to me," Hotaru 2 said, stroking a black cat with her two middle fingers.

Hotaru grinned slowly. "Do not worry, you will think of something to keep yourself occupied."

"I am sure," the girl answered back. Suddenly she jerked her head to the left, "I have to go, there is a meeting being held. It was nice meeting you." They shook hands and Hotaru 2 faded with the rest of the scenery. Years passed quickly like when Hotaru fast forwarded a movie.

The next picture was one Hotaru remembered so well. She was on the planet Earth, sometime around the year of 300 B.C, before Darien had let his humans destroy the environment and there was still plenty of forest to sneak around in. If Hotaru relived correctly they were somewhere in Southern Italy.

There were about 50 humans following her meekly, their minds blank for the moment. She planned to take them all back to Saturn and make them her own. "Follow me, follow me, to the land of milk and honey," she sang softly to keep the people from wondering off. "If Darien didn't want to give me some of his humans then I will just have to borrow a few."

"Such a smart girl," the real Hotaru said with smile. Again the stage was changed and she stood behind a curtain in the ball room on Jupiter.

"Where is this?" Hotaru wondered quietly. She couldn't place the time exactly but it still seemed familiar.

Hotaru watched keenly and stared in wonderment when she saw herself enter with her arm linked with a taller man. For a few minuets Hotaru couldn't tell who the man was, it was a blank in her memory, a hole. 

Then it all came to her, the man was her husband, Adam. He had been truly handsome, ink black hair, a lanky figure and piercing blue eyes that never stopped to amaze Hotaru. _How could I have forgotten him?_ Hotaru thought with puzzlement.

Following the couple a few feet behind was a small boy who had Hotaru's purplish black hair and Adam's icy blue eyes. Hotaru fell to her knees, weakened by the yearning to run up and hug her 6 year old boy.

"Mommy," he called to the woman in front of him.

"Yes?" she answered back.

"I think I just saw you behind the curtain," he claimed and the real Hotaru backed farther behind the fabric.

"That would be hard to do because I'm standing right here," Hotaru 2 answered with a laugh and went back to critiquing King Darien's clothes. 

"Go play with the other children," Adam said then added, "no biting."

"No way, none of them are cool enough to be vampires," Duo decided. [Not related to GW character].

"That's right," Hotaru said and bent down and fixed Duo's tie. "Go, while me and your dad talked about business."

"You mean people's dresses?" Duo said with a laugh.

"What did I tell you about reading my mind?" Hotaru scolded mildly.

"Not to do it or you'll take away my powers with vampbane," Duo said, looking down at his feet.

"Exactly and I just happen to have some in my purse." Hotaru reached into her bag but Duo had ran away before she had actually had to reveal that it was only gum.

The real Hotaru watched from the window sill, still trying to recall when this had happened. On the other side of the ball room were the Inner planet rulers, all glizt and glamour, some with children and some without. She listened in on their conversation, while keeping an eye on Duo who was playing with Amara's daughter, Leya.

"Is everything positioned?" King Darien asked Queen Ami.

"Yes, all the crystals are pointing to the right planets and as soon as the Sun crosses paths with Jupiter in 10 minuets we should be able to use it's heat to destroy the Outer Planets, with the exception of Jupiter itself of course."

Hotaru's head jerked up, "No," she whispered fiercely. "This was not when it was suppose to happen." But then Hotaru tried to remember exactly when the attack had happened, she couldn't place it. "No," she whimpered again.

"I will take care of Hotaru and her family," King Darien said with cold satisfaction in his eyes and Hotaru saw the sliver of a wooden stake beneath his cloak. "We will be rid of the those Outer Witches once and for all."

"Why did I not remember this all?" Hotaru wondered and though of warning herself of what was coming. "No, I could never do that, it would alter time, maybe even existence." So the vampire sat and watched as Darien went into a separate room with the rest of the rulers.

There was an unexpectant shake of the room, the entire planet and Queen Lita, the only neutral ruler collapsed into tears from guilt. Queen Ami lifted her up and took her into the bathroom, saying it must have been something she ate. The clone Hotaru looked at Ami carefully and instantly knew what had really happened.

"I'm sorry Hotaru, all of you, I'm so sorry," Lita sobbed and Ami let her drop to the ground.

"They destroyed our planets," Hotaru announced with scorn, staring fiercely at King Darien.

"I knew it would come soon enough," Amara said, standing next to Hotaru, both with weapons in hand, making suggestive glances to each other. 

"I do not think so," King Darien smirked, shaking his fingers to the arms. "You would not want your family to end the same way as your planets would you?"

"Leave them alone," Hotaru said, standing steady with her scythe in hand.

"No, we need you all gone. Who knows what might happen if we were to let you live?" Queen Raye said wickedly.

The real Hotaru controlled herself, trying not to scream as King Darien slipped out a wooden stick and stabbed Adam in the back. Her husband disappeared in a burst of smoke and Duo, who had been in his arms, fell to the ground.

"ADAM!" both Of the Hotarus screamed in agony at the same time.

"Mommy," Duo whined. Hotaru looked up with blood stained eyes and saw that Darien had his arms wrapped tightly around the little boy's neck. That was the last thing he said because before Hotaru could speak out Darien had snapped Duo's brittle neck.

All around her the families of the Outer Planets dropped, each being killed by different leaders. The real Hotaru rose from her hidden seat, ready to kill Darien herself if her other did not move but the room misted into another before she could get more than two feet. "Wait!" she objected but then was quieted by the new setting.

They were still on Jupiter's planet but now hidden in one of Queen Lita's secret chambers. "What are you doing Sestuna? Should we not be planning on how to get revenge?"

"We will not get revenge, that would only lead to more violence," Sestuna objected and put something on her hands. "Be quiet for a moment, you have a cut." The real Hotaru tried to read Sestuna's mind but it was masked with a wall that only very powerful people could put up. 

"There is no cut on my head," Hotaru said to herself and then watched Sestuna touch her clone's head.

"Do you feel better?" Sestuna asked the clone.

"Yes." the girl said, unaware of what had just happen.

_You wiped it from my memory didn't you, Sestuna? _the real Hotaru realized, _So I wouldn't hurt anyone in my fury._ That was why she hadn't remembered the night at the palace or her family.

"But I do now, and I will take my vengeance," Hotaru thought as the rest of her life melted quickly away. There was no time to cry, crying would not bring her planet back...or her family.

++++

Michelle watched the creation of her planet which brought tears to her eyes. It was so beautiful at the beginning. A giant thunderstorm with rocky islands surrounded by a deep blue sea where all sorts of creatures lurked, some waiting for a clumsy human to fall to their watery death. Time sped forward and Michelle was dropped into a meeting of the planets.

"Your fish raped my human!" Darien said angrily.

Michelle watched herself shrug. "You left them to my disposal and I let them live their lives. When something this interesting comes up I can not help but let it work itself out. Besides it is not my place to kill one of my people because she did not protect herself."

Darien sulked while the others imagined what the children would be like. Time went by again and Michelle found herself at the berth of Huya's fish children. She felt the same delight that she had felt a billion years earlier when she saw the small children with radiant scaled tails and hypnotizing cries.

"My people, please welcome our new friends in to the world, the MERPEOPLE!" she announced and held one of the new riggling babies above her head while the audience applauded.

Another scene smacked Michelle in the face and she saw herself being changed into a mermaid herself after all the humans had died off. It had been a painful experience but worth it over all. She had then felt closer to her people and visa versa. As Michelle's other body slipped into the water she could see the joy on its face as she glided through the water with ease and pleasure.

"Why do I move so quickly through my life?" Michelle wondered as she was dragged into another unfamiliar dream. "Where would this be?" she wondered with giddiness. Her life had been happy and go lucky until the explosion of her planet and this was not how it had happen so it must be fun.

Michelle hid behind a menu at one of the tables, pretending to be a guest from another planet outside the galaxy. She spotted Hotaru, her husband Adam and their child Duo. _Oh when Hotaru sees him she will be so torn up_, _I wonder if she'll forget about Goten._

The mermaid watched the door intently for her entrance and was pleased to see her self in a fashionable dress with her ....her....she couldn't place it. But of course that became clear as everything that she had forgotten over the years slowly had. It was her fiancé, Matthew. _I had forgotten how cute he was_ she thought with a smile and watched herself flirt with him intensely.

There was dancing and eating, some kissing of the neck which of course made Michelle gleeful. She expected the whole thing to pass her by quickly like all the other events had but she continued to watch as the rulers enjoyed themselves.

Suddenly there was a violent shake of the room and Michelle almost lost her seat. Then Lita crumbled on the ground and started to apologize passionately between sobs. "They destroyed our planets," Hotaru said and Michelle again almost fell out of her chair.

"No, this is how it happened. We..we...," Michelle stopped and her eyes watered when she couldn't recall what had happened. 

"ADAM!" Hotaru screamed and Michelle covered her eyes. That didn't help though, she still heard the crack of Duo's neck, Leya cry for her mother and Matthew's profound cursing but then instant silence.

"No, no," Michelle said in objection, shaking her head behind the menu that still protected her identity. The words and description clouded either because Michelle was crying so much or because the picture was passing.

"Stop crying Michelle, they will hear you," and the mermaid lifted her head but saw that Sestuna was talking to the other one. "You need to be strong." Michelle wached Sestuna out her hands to the girl's head and suddenly she stopped crying.

"What happened?" Michelle wondered.

"What happened?" The clone asked.

"Our planets were just destroyed by Darien while we were at a conference."

"Oh I am so sorry, but where do we go now?"

Michelle didn't hear the answer because she was suddenly back in the void, staring at the pile of books in front of her, all lined up in order. Passed that she could see Hotaru's books that were also in order, and Hotaru, who looked like she had just gone through her life all over again, which she had.

"Honey?" Michelle called out.

"Duo," Hotaru said in her usual monotone voice, "my Duo, he killed Duo."

"I know, I know, I saw," Michelle said, walking over to comfort her friend. 

"I didn't want to remember it Michelle, I don't want to have those pictures in my head," Hotaru finally sighed, now showing her 600 years of life. "Make them go away, make them go away, Sestuna," she rumored mournfully. Michelle wished that Hotaru would cry, it would help the healing process but the vampire never cried, it made her look weak she claimed.

"They aren't going away. You just have to let them go," Michelle advised. 

"No, no," Hotaru said, "I don't want to forget them, not them, just that time" and she stopped talking, sitting in silence with her own thoughts. There was a flash of light and Michelle opened her eyes to find herself still holding Hotaru's hand in a room. 

"You're awake, and two different people" Trunks said groggily and was about to say more but stopped when Michelle looked at him. 

"Get out please," she ordered softly but with so much force that Trunks stumbled back into the door.

"Hotaru, will she be okay?" he inquired. To Trunks the small vampire goddess looked beaten and worn like an old lady.

"You have done all that is possible. Leave," she repeated, energy now crackling in her eyes. Trunks did not say anything more and left the room.

"Are they all right?" Goten asked eagerly.

"They're up and they've divided if that's what you mean," Trunks said. Goten looked to him for more and Trunks dragged the boy into another room. "Before they woke up but after they came apart Hotaru looked like shit and kept mumbling about this person Duo."

"Boyfriend?" Goten said skeptically.

"I don't know. They're gods, they probably had a lot of boyfriends, but she seemed so sad."

"I should go in and talk to her then," Goten decided and before Trunks could warn him he had disappeared. There was a flash of blue lighting and Goten walked back up with a dazed look. "Michelle is a little mad."

"Oh really, I couldn't tell," Trunks said sarcastically. "Well we can't really do anything now can we?"

"We'll just have to wait until they're ready to talk," Goten agreed and walked into the living room. Trunks grabbed the remote before his friend could and flipped through the channels, and half listening to the whispers in the room.

++++

"I'm sorry," Hotaru said, sitting up to look at Michelle. "You lost Matthew, and you're not breaking down like a little girl."

"Because I'm not a little girl, you are remember, you're my little vampire," Michelle said quietly. She did not need to cry really she supposed, she had done that enough right after the incident occurred. "What do you need?"

Hotaru looked around for a moment, "A wash cloth probably and then your corporation."

"A wash cloth I can do." The mermaid disappeared into the connected bathroom for a moment and came back with a wet washcloth. She handed it to Hotaru and waited until the girl was done cleaning her face to inquire more. "Why do you need my corporation?"

"We need to move faster now that Darien knows where we are. He is going to try to stop us from getting the Dragon Balls when he realizes what we are trying to accomplish. I need to erase the Sayians' minds and we need to get the tracker so we can find the balls by ourselves without endangering them, and I need you to get the tracer while I mind warp everyone" Hotaru explained.

"Okay, but Hotaru," Michelle asked shyly.

"Yes," Hotaru asked.

"Don't take your anger out on just anyone, wait for Darien," she advised.

Hotaru nodded slowly. "I will try but it's hard, very hard not to hurt someone." The now feeble looking vampire was using all her strength not to break into tears but they had things they needed to do.

The two goddess got up from the bed and realized that they were not wearing any clothes. "This could be a problem," Michelle said with a chuckle. "I'll call Bra and ask for something to wear."

Michelle stuck her head out the door and looked up and down the hallway. Down stairs she could see the glare of the television and hear people talking in the kitchen. The mermaid pulled her head back into the room and went into the bathroom to grab the biggest towel she could find which was still somewhat flashy.

"I hope you don't run into Vegeta or Piccolo," Hotaru jeered.

"I hope I don't run into anyone but Bra," Michelle prayed and crept outside of the room. She tiptoed down stairs and to the entrance of the living room, then looked around the corner. She could see Goten but no Trunks.

"Uhhh," a voice said behind Michelle and the mermaid became bright red.

Michelle turned around and locked eyes with Trunks. "Hi Trunks," she said meekly. Trunks looked down at the floor to be respectful and Michelle couldn't help but smile. It was so hard to hold on to the anger she felt about Matthew's death when she saw the demi-sayian with that familiar embarrassed smile. 

"Sorry for yelling at you earlier. Hotaru were just a little emotional from reliving the past," Michelle explained.

"That's okay," Trunks said. _She is really hot,_ Trunks thought in sort of a half daze. "Do you need something like clothes?"

Michelle smiled gratefully and followed Trunks to Bra's room. "Bra!" he called.

"What do you want?! I'm talking to Pan," Bra answered back.

"Michelle and Hotaru need clothes and I know you have enough to spare," Trunks requested. 

"Oh, okay. They can come in but not you," Bra said harshly. Michelle laughed at Trunks' exasperated sigh. 

"I'll go get Hotaru," Trunks told Michelle as he held the door open for her without looking in.

"Hi," Bra answered cheerfully. Sitting next to her was a slightly older black haired girl that reminded Michelle of Goten. "This is Pan, Gohan's daughter."

"Hi," Michelle said but continued to stand shyly against the door while Bra continued to talk about people in her magazine.

Pan sighed and got up, "Sorry, Bra tends to get off track," she explained and went rummaging through the side closet.

"Shut up," Bra said to Pan then turned to Michelle. "So you like my brother."

"I do?" Michelle repeated as a question.

"It's so obvious. I mean you stopped that freaky girl from killing him and you laugh at everything he says," Bra decided while flipping through the magazine. Michelle could only nod and wonder what else that girl thought of in her spare time.

_Where is Hotaru when I need her,_ Michelle wondered. When she arrived they could change clothes, erase everyone's memory and be done with it all. As if her prays were being answered Hotaru pushed open the door and closed it quickly.

"Here," Pan said and threw Michelle underwear and some of Bra's clothes.

"Thanks," Michelle said and went into the bathroom to change. She wasn't surprised that Pan had chosen some flashy clothes, namely a light blue mini dress and long black fish net coat.

"Hurry up," Hotaru requested outside of the door and Michelle stopped trying to fix her hair and walked out. "They kept asking questions about my tattoo," she whispered and Michelle nodded in understanding. Hotaru had and all to attracting paint job done on the small of her back of the symbol of Saturn circled in thorns. The vampire shot past and came out wearing tight black jean and a purple halter top that just barely covered the design. Michelle elbowed her, "Oh right, thank you," Hotaru said.

"No problem, it's fun to dress people up," Pan said with a smile.

"We have to go talk to Trunks and Goten, it was nice meeting you," Michelle said and dragged Hotaru out of the room. "Ready?"

"Yes," Hotaru answered shortly. "I'm going to erase all the memories they ever had of us. They should be in a daze for about a minuet, that will give us time to grab the dragon ball tracker in Bulma's room and leave."

"How do you know about the tracker?" Michelle asked.

"I searched Trunks' mind when he escorted me upstairs," Hotaru explained. "We can leave whenever we want."

"So they'll just forget about us?" Michelle repeated.

"Yes, it would be best that way, we don't need anyone getting hurt if we meet with Darien," Hotaru explained, sounding as if she were convincing herself.

Michelle hesitated, "I know you'll think this is corny but I want to say goodbye."

Hotaru sighed and nodded in agreement, "It will take me about 30 minuets to regain enough energy to clear everyone's mind anyway. I'll meet you in the kitchen when you're done okay?"

"Thanks," Michelle said and trotted down stairs to where Trunks and Goten had zoned out in front of the television. Trunks either heard or saw her enter and muttered something to Goten before getting up.

"I don't suppose you would mind a small walk," Michelle suggested, holding out her hand.

"I know a place we could go," Trunks said and took hold of her smooth hand. He really had no clue where to go but it sounded like a cool thing to say.

The two teenagers walked outside where the sun was just setting, casting a different light on everything. "Beautiful," Michelle murmured.

"Just what I was thinking," Trunks agreed and Michelle noticed that he was staring at her instead of the sunset.

"So what did we do to you and Goten?" Michelle asked quietly.

"Well it was pretty gruesome, first you pushed me into the ground, then kicked me into a mountain and then there was a big surprise and you plunged your hand into my chest," Trunks explained calmly and with an actual smile.

"Sorry," Michelle said with a guilty tone.

Trunks didn't answer and continued with a strange smile on his lips, "All while you were doing this you were saying this is for Pluto, this is for Uranus, this is for Saturn but then, I think just before you were about to rip my heart you stopped." He stopped walking and turned to Michelle. "You were just about to say, 'This is for Neptune' but you stopped and screamed 'No this is not their fault' and I could tell it was you because you looked at me and seemed so sorry."

"I never wanted to hurt either of you but...." Michelle was trying to think of a reasonable explanation. She looked down because she felt ashamed for loosing control and almost killing someone but Trunks lifted her chin up gently and all her blame disappeared. His eyes were so warm and inviting, Michelle leaned forward, touching their foreheads and whispered so softly, "I would _never_ hurt you."

"I know," Trunks said and kissed her ever so gently. Michelle could tell that he didn't want to take advantage of her because of what she had just gone through but politeness was not what she needed right now. She wrapped her arms around the boy's strong neck and intertwined her slim fingers in his soft hair, pushing his lips closer to hers. Trunks responded all to well, enclosed Michelle's waist in his arms and massaged her back with his callused fingers.

_How could it have happened so fast? In just a few days, only two days?_ Michelle wondered while thoroughly enjoying her time being spent. Queen Mina had also said that mermaids were romantic creatures with their elegant bodies and melodic voices. Maybe she was right, or maybe it was fate.

++++

Hotaru decided to do the same as Michelle and at least explain to Goten what she really was. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough at the moment to bring up such a subject though. The vampire walked into the living room where Goten was in a slump.

"What are you watching?" Hotaru asked quietly, sitting down next to him.

Goten was silent for a moment then spoke without looking at her, "It's a movie about this boy and girl. They're completely opposites but that didn't bother them much, they're still friends, then the boy finds out that the girl really is different but she didn't think he would like her so she never told him and almost killed him."

"Was the girl a mortal enemy of the boy's grandfather?" Hotaru inquired.

"No I don't think so but if I were that boy I wouldn't let my grandfather's opinion decide who I liked," he answered harshly.

Hotaru continued to play along. She was truly now on the verge of tears, she didn't want Goten mad at her, she wanted him to comfort her. "Do you think the boy is going to forgive the girl if she has a good explanation?"

Goten smiled visibly and turned to face Hotaru, "Of course, it's a Disney movie."

Hotaru, for the first time since the death of everything she held dear, smiled and started to cry. Goten, caught by surprise, wrapped his arm around Hotaru and pulled her closer.

"Be careful, my tears are blood," Hotaru advised and pulled away but Goten pulled her back and rubbed her shoulder.

"I can always buy a new shirt," he said. 

Hotaru thought of explaining why she was crying and she could tell that Goten was thinking about it but if he wasn't asking there was no demand to relive it. Then on a second thought, _it may help_. "We were having our annual Eclipse Ball on the planet Jupiter where Queen Lita was ruling. She was such a sweet woman, I know she never really wanted to destroy our planets but under the peer pressure of all the other monarchs she was broken easily," Hotaru paused and against her usual character pushed herself closer to Goten's warm body which no longer felt like a giant flame. "I hadn't really wanted to go to the Ball because it was always so boring. Adam had said that we had to go though so Duo would have the experience of being at a formal meeting. They're the ones I miss the most, Adam and Duo. Adam was always so sensible and had the perfect features for a king. You remind me of him, so kind but still powerful."

"And Duo was your son," Goten finished.

Hotaru smiled again at recalling her son, "Yes, he was so young and carefree. He had just turned 6 a few weeks before we went."

"He sounds cute," Goten added.

The vampire sighed, "We went to the ball and were greeting all our usual friends, the Outer Queens mostly because the others never wanted to have anything to do with us. Duo was off playing with Leya, the Princess of Uranus, Adam and I were playing mind games with Sereana, the Queen of Earth who was never quite as smart as her husband." Hotaru paused and Goten drew her closer for support, "Then the whole room shook and Lita fell on the ground, apologizing to us and crying. Queen Ami had said she was feeling sick but I read her mind and could tell what was going on."

"That was when it happened?" Goten asked and Hotaru nodded slowly, becoming detached.

"I wasn't sure how to react. I must have become distracted because Darien had dashed behind Adam and stabbed him before I could say anything. Just like that my husband had evaporated into dust, like he was never there." It had taken Hotaru only a few minuets to stop crying and she had thought that she couldn't give anymore but she started crying again. "Then he had Duo in his hands, that evil bastard looked at me with just this mocking happiness and snapped my son's neck, as if it were nothing."

Goten sat quietly for a moment, not really sure what he could say to make it any better. "You can't say anything," Hotaru said. Goten looked at her strangely because she had known what he was thinking but then wrote it off. "Just keep me warm, I'm sick of being cold Goten, so sick of being hidden."

"It doesn't have to be like that Hotaru, you can stay here and I'll protect you from whatever the stupid King wants to do to you," Goten promised and kissed her forehead gently. Hotaru choked out a cough and crawled into his lap like a child would do to her father if she had one. She curled up and just sobbed without restraint or worry about how weak she looked or actually was.

++++

Trunks and Michelle came back a little more after the hour they had left and Michelle prayed that Hotaru wouldn't be waiting at the door, tapping her foot like a mother waiting for her daughter after the prom. "Hello?" Michelle called out but Trunks put his finger to her lips and pointed into the living room.

_I never thought I would live to see this_ the goddess thought pleasantly. On the couch was the sleeping Goten with his arms wrapped protectively around Hotaru who was lying on top of him in a fetal position, also asleep.

"Adorable, beauty and the beast," Trunks joked.

"Be horrible to wake them up now right?" Michelle asked.

"Of course it would," Trunks said. "You can sleep in the guest room tonight if you want," he suggested sheepishly.

"Okay," she agreed and added with a wicked smirk, "Don't suppose you would want to tuck me in?"

Trunks returned her smile and followed her upstairs, being sure not to wake the couple on the couch.

++++

Hotaru rose with a start and then paused to push back a piece of stray hair. _What a horrible dream,_ she thought but then smiled when she couldn't recall it at all.

Goten made a grunting noise that startled the vampire a little and then turned over. Hotaru got up before she hit the ground and looked around before realizing that she wasn't in her own apartment. What had happened last night?

"Crying?" she reminded herself and went into the bathroom. Sure enough there were blood stains on her face and she wondered how Goten had managed not to be turned off. The girl washed her face, went back out into the hallway and ran into Bra. 

"You're still here?" Bra said with sly wonder. Hotaru could tell what she was thinking, including some graphic pictures.

"Yeah, Michelle felt really sick so I didn't want to make her drive me home," Hotaru lied. "Do you know where she is?"

"Up in the guest room I assume but you might want to knock before going in," Bra snickered and went into the kitchen.

"Pervert," Hotaru muttered and went upstairs to where she predicted the guest room would be. She eased open the door and was actually relieved to see only Michelle in the bed.

"Mournin' sunshine," Michelle said, sleep still thick in her voice. "Ready to leave?"

"As soon as you are," Hotaru agreed and sat down on the edge of the bed while Michelle changed back into her borrowed clothes.

"I saw you with Goten last night," Michelle said with a hint of glee.

"I shouldn't have used him like that," Hotaru supplied an excuse. "I was so hurt, I would have taken anyone to comfort me, but it won't matter, he won't remember."

Michelle stood there with her only her underwear on in shock, "Oh no you don't. Don't try to write this off as a one time thing. I know you like him."

"You're in denial Michelle," Hotaru explained sourly. "I just needed a shoulder to cry on and he was there."

"Right," Michelle said sarcastically but didn't argue anymore. If that little vampire wanted to build a wall around herself she was more than welcomed to.

[A/N-You didn't really think that Hotaru would get over her husband that easily did you?]

Hotaru didn't answer and decided it was time to change the subject. "I read through some more minds. The tracker is in Bulma's office in a cabinet behind a jar of pennies. Have you said you final goodbye to Trunks?"

Michelle smiled to herself, receiving an obvious eye rolling from Hotaru. "Yeah, twice actually, but I could do it again if we have time."

"We don't," Hotaru snapped, sounding more harsh then she meant to but Michelle either didn't notice or didn't say anything. "We should leave before there are too many people walking around the house to get in our way when we leave."

"You mean that if you see Goten you might want to stay longer," Michelle muttered with a chuckle.

"What did you say?" Hotaru asked.

"Oh you heard me perfectly well," Michelle said.

"I'm going to start now, go get the tracker and meet me on the steps outside the house." Michelle wanted to say something more but Hotaru cut her off by closing her eyes and breathing in deep, showing that she was concentrating. Michelle sighed heavily and waited for the light purple ripple to spread over the room, a sign that Hotaru had really begun her magic.

"See ya later," Michelle said and skipped lightly down the stairs. She paused a moment and noticed how eerie the usually warm house seemed without any people talking or walking around. The mermaid shrugged off the feeling and rooted out where Bulma's study was. Once in there it was easy to locate the tracer because all the cabinets had windows where she could easily peek in.

"I wonder if Hotaru's done?" she thought. "Of course not. I have plenty of time," Michelle convinced herself and went back upstairs but instead of going back towards the guest room she took a detour to her demi Sayian's room. 

Michelle opened the door and was over ridden by the smell of Tide and what she could swear was cinnamon. "Strange boy," she thought and look to the bed. There he was, so peaceful, and ...what was this? Shirtless, his beautiful and well developed muscles exposed just above the naval. "Yeah this helps," she snickered and climbed onto the bed next to the lilac haired boy. "Goodbye Trunks," she murmured and kissed his forehead.

"What? Who are you?" he inquired with a muddled voice.

_Shit_ Michelle thought. "Just kiss me, you're only dreaming."

"Okay," Trunks agreed easily and propped himself to meet his mysterious visitor's full lips. 

"Sleep," Michelle sang gently into the boy's ear and as soon as he had done her command she left the room, careful to avoid any of the bustling bodies that now populated the house.

++++

A/N-Okay, third chapter, yippee for me. I don't mean to sound shallow or anything but I really would appreciate more than two reviews this time. Thanks, adios.


	4. The Devil's Heart

****

Chapter 4: The Devil's Heart 

Goku: EWWWWWWWWW!

Lark: Be quiet Goku.

****

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews again. All the kind words are appreciated. Speacial thanks to Jon for sending me an e-mail about the story. Oh and sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out, I've been busy with the end of school and such.

****

Basic Disclaimers: I do not own the characters from Sailor Moon or DragonBall Z. Don't sue me. On with the story.

The devil's heart

Son Goku watched with a sad smile as the two immortal goddesses walked out of his friend's house. "Funny creatures those gods are," he thought.

"You're going to do something aren't you," King Nai said with a worried tone. Everytime Goku got involved in mortal affairs something tended to go wrong.

"Of course. I can't just let them go off and try to find the Dragon Balls all by themselves. I'm sure they could do it, but it would go so much faster if they would use Goten and Trunks to move them there instead of taking trains and boats all over the world," Goku exasperated. "And then there's King Darien who is sure to mess it all up somehow."

"You know me so well," a haugty voice said before its elegant body appeared.

"More than I want to," Goku muttered. "You should go King Kai," he added and the blue creature collected Gregory and Bubbles before waddling away. 

"So I heard that you were planning to help the goddesses," King Darien repeated. 

Goku nodded, "and I predicted that you would try to stop me."

"Isn't that my duty?" the ruler of Earth reminded him.

"Yeah I guess life just wouldn't have any meaning if you didn't try to screw with stuff every once and awhile," Goku said harshly, using his brain to call some clouds together for a seat. He could still recall the destruction King Darien had caused by planting the idea of Cell in Dr.Gero's head. Then there was the creation of the dark dragon balls. Goku hadn't enjoyed either of those expieriences.

"My, aren't we snappy today. Feeling the pain of your son having his heart broken by that wench of a witch?" Darien guessed.

"Hotaru had her reasons for leaving. I would have done the same in her position," Goku corrected. 

"I thought you would see it that way," Darien mused. "I can't understand what went wrong when you were born Goku, all the other Sayians were never this stupid."

Goku ignored the insult and asked, "Why are you here King Darien? You don't usually warn me when you're going to do something."

"You mean I can't just drop by and visit an old friend?" 

Goku laughed. "You could, except that you don't have any friends King." Darien pretended to look hurt for a second then smirked at the lazy warrior.

"Ah there you are wrong, all of the inner planet queens are quite infatuated with me, including my wife, I'm sure you have heard that we have a daughter now?"

"Yep, what did you name her again? Rini? Sounds like a cream puff to me," Goku said and as if called upon a twinkie appeared in his hand.

"I see you have come to see the greater points of being a deity," Darien noticed. The godling seem to have grown very accoustom to being able to control matter and space in his world.

"It's okay," Goku agreed. "But back to the subject, why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you did not involve yourself with our affairs," King Darien explained, pretaining to affairs of the planet gods.

"I won't, I'm going to involve my self in the affairs of my son and his friend," Goku countered with a mocking tone. "You may forget sometime Darien but part of being a good parent is helping your kid do the right thing." Goku then dismissed the god and turned back to Earth, ready to remind Goten and Trunks of Hotaru and Michelle, then send them on a little mission before the gods got too far ahead.

"Uh uh uh," King Darien said, shaking his finger in a tsk-tsk motion and using his powers to bind Goku to the chair he was sitting in. "I can not have you going around and undoing all of my demolishing."

"Of course because it took so much of your energy to allign those crystals while everyone else was partying their hearts out," Goku argued, trying to struggle out of the bind but without much success.

"Goku, Goku, why do you have to talk so much, you hurt my feelings," Darien said with a cruel jeer and sent a shock of darker power through the ropes. Goku didn't speak but Darien could see by the sweat that was showing on his forehead that the shocks were doing their purpose.

"So what are you going to do Darien? Kill Michelle and Hotaru?"

"No you idiot. I can't kill them now. Your son and his little stupid purple haired friend has ruined any chance of that happening." King Darien cursed then spat on Goku's pondering face.

"What do you mean by that?"Goku asked but wasn't really sure that the babbling god had heard him.

"Michelle's unstoppable now. She's protected by Trunks' power. Hotaru, thank goodness for her cold little heart, is only half protected by Goten* because he likes her but she is unwilling to return the feeling. Then I could get the...." the insane ruler paused, rolling something over in his mind, "Yes!" he yelled triumphantly, "it's creative enough to be a blockbuster movie."

[*This is why Goten could hold Hotaru without her bursting into flames. Sorry,continue reading.]

"What are you going on about you physco?" Goku said.

"You shut up," Darien said and delievered another burst of pain. "I need time to think about it before I explain it to someone as slow as you." The King sat down right there and in his mind went over the plan again and again, making sure there were no loop holes.

"Are you done yet?" Goku inquired harshly.

"You're lucky I am or I would have made you suffer for interrupting. Would you like to hear my expert plan? It's quite a good one, even for me," Darien jabbered. "See I can have your two boys follow the goddesses as my minions, they'll remember Michelle and Hotaru only this time they'll be out to kill them instead of kiss them."

"But I thought you said that Michelle and Hotaru were invisible now?" Goku contridicted.

"I was getting to that but then you had to speak," Darien said and zapped Goku again. "Anyway, I am the proud owner of the Devil's Heart."

"Ewwwwww," Goku whined.

"You fool, not a real heart, it's a knife. Arggh, why do I talk to you," Darien wondered. "The Devil's Heart can pass through any sort of protection, including love. I could easily destroy Hotaru and Michelle that way except that they would know who I was a mile away with all of the power that I have so I will need to use stelth mode and kill them throught two people, namely Goten and Trunks."

"But Hotaru will read their minds and know what they are going to do," Goku reminded him.

Darien smiled and squezzed the Sayian's cheek, "Don't you see, I think of everything my little dissapointing creation._ Goten and Trunks _won't even know what they're doing until it's too late."

"You're really bad at letting go of grudges huh?" Goku observed.

Darien didn't answer and turned Goku's chair so that he could watch the "fun". The King pointed his slender finger at the sleeping Trunks and suddenly the boy woke up with a jerk. Then Darien also found Goten napping on the couch and did the same to him.

"Now we'll watch. It'll be just like a soap opera," Darien mused.

++++

"BRA!" Trunks yelled, pounding on his sister's door.

"What?" she called with an annoyed tone.

"Have you seen Michelle?" 

"Michelle?" Bra repeated. "Who's she? One of your imaginary girlfriends?"

"I'm not kidding Bra, where're Michelle and Hotaru?" Trunks asked again, angry with his sister for joking.

Bra popped her head out of her room and glared at Trunks, "I don't know why you're mad at me, I didn't loose you invisible girl toy." She shut the door with a slam.

"Trunks, have you seen Hotaru?" Goten asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No and neither has anyone else, Bra doesn't even know who they are."

"Yeah I asked Vegeta and he just gave me this weird look, wonder what's wrong with all of them," Goten said.

"I don't know," Trunks shrugged.

"Has anyone seen the DBT (DragonBall Tracker)?" Bulma asked in her usual bosterous voice. 

Trunks and Goten were quiet for a second then looked up at eachother at the exact same time. 

"You don't think.."

"No they aren't that stupid, they wouldn't go off to find the Dragon Balls by foot," Goten finished.

"Unless they wanted to keep all of us safe. That would explain why no one remembers them," Trunks added. "Oh my God we have to find them."

Goten nodded and they both bounded down the stairs. "MOM! We're going to the....the..."

"Library, big test coming up!" Goten supplied and they both bolted out the door.

++++

Michelle looked out over the water and tried to keep a straight and positive out look on the whole adventure. _We're goddesses, what could go wrong?_ As long as Darien didn't get involved there wasn't much that could get in their way.

"I'm back," Hotaru announced, walking up behind Michelle with a large breif case of what Michelle guessed was her money. Hotaru had kept many accounts open over the many years where she kept her money that she won from the lottery.

"Well then," Michelle said and began walking to the sports car that was parked on the road that curved into the beach. 

"Are you mad with me?" Hotaru inquired, following the mermaid's quick pace.

"No," Michelle said too easily for Hotaru to believe it. "I just think that we should have brought Trunks and Goten along with us."

"But what is Darien showed up? We wouldn't be able to defend them, they could die," Hotaru argued.

"I know, I know," Michelle said and climbed into the driver's seat. "I just really liked him. Could we visit?"

Hotaru chuckled which made Michelle feel a little better, "Yeah, we'll visit. Maybe they can even come to our planets."

"Maybe," Michelle drawled and started the car up before driving down the road

towards the highway.

"Michelle!" a voice called above the two girls. "Michelle, LOOK UP!"

"Are you messing with my mind Hotaru?" Michelle asked, shaking her head.

"No," Hotaru said and looked back to her book. Michelle just nodded and

continued to drive.

"HOTARU WOULD YOU STOP DRIVINTG!" another guy demanded.

"Huh?" Hotaru thought and looked around.

"LOOK UP!"

Hotaru finally sighed and looked up, keeping her hood from falling back. "MICHELLE, STOP DRIVING!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Michelle inquired and slowed down the car, turning off the highway.

"Hi girls," Trunks said, landing on the asphalt. 

Before Michelle could explode with happiness Hotaru asked the obvious, "What are you two doing here? How do you even remember us?"

"My father must have done something," Goten shrugged. "We came to help you find the dragon balls."

"No you can't," Michelle objected.

"Oh now you agree with me," Hotaru added and Michelle just rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" Trunks inquired. 

"Because if Darien comes t stop us we'll have to protect you and we don't want either of you to die," Michelle explained.

"We can take Darien," Goten decided.

"Sure you can," Hotaru said sarcastically, trying not to hurt their feelings, "Two mortal Sayians verses the god of their planet who has more power than you can even imagine."

"We fought you," Goten said weakly.

"My darling Sayian," Hotaru said, gliding her hand that was over shadowed by silk along his arm, "You find a deserted island that is at least 500 kilometers from any sort of civilazation and we'll battle, then I'll show you true power."

"I'll take you up on that when you find the right place," Goten said, grabbing onto Hotaru's hand, but the vampire pulled it away quickly.

"IOf you're going to come with us neither of you can touch my skin," Hotaru ordered and both of the Sayians looked confused.

Michelle saw that Hotaru was tending to her wound and explained, "Your energy comes from the sun which means your protected by the sun energy. Hotaru, being a vampire, doesn't do well with things that involve sunlight."

"But that night," Goten started.

"There are some odd cases when...when Hotaru likes you and the sheild breaks down because her energy over powers it or your energy also covers her," Michelle added quickly then jumped back as Hotaru tried to wack her on the back of the head.

"Oh," Goten said with a simle. 

"Either way you two can't come with us," Michelle repeated. Trunks shrugged and gestured to Goten to hold onto the car. Suddenly their surroundings evaporated and the the group reappeared a few miles outside another large city.

"We're coming anyway," Trunks argued and Michelle just laided her head against the steering wheel.

"I thought you were the sensible one Trunks," Hotaru reminded him, "You're suppose to understand and convince Goten not to go."

"I like to surprise people," Trunks responded. "Here, we'll make a deal. Goten and I will help you get the first 7 dragonballs then we'll take you to the last location and leave."

[A/M-Are there 8 ragon balls or 7? I like totally forgot and I'm too lazy to go look on a website.]

Michelle hesitated then glanced at Hotaru who could only shrug her shoulders, there was apparently no way to change their minds. "Fine, get in the car, I have to drive some."

"Yes!" Goten and Trunks said in triumph and hopped in the back seat. 

_This is a mistake,_ Hotaru shared the thought with Michelle and the mermaid could only nod in nervous agreement.

++++

"Isn't this wonderful?" Darien exclaimed, jumping up and down much like a two year old around the captured Goku.

"You know you're a sick, sick man," Goku said and received a well deserved body zap.

"God, no man could come up with a plan this brilliant. Now if you don't mind I have to go retrieve the Devil's Heart from my castle.Don't try to excape because I'll know and then I'll have to kill you too," Darien warned the silent warrior and dissolved in a puff of green and blue smoke.

++++

The group of teenagers arrived in the city Bangledesh, feeling quite out of place in their clean clothes and mettalic blue sports car. "Boy do I feel like a jerk," Goten whispered as the town folks stared at them with wide open eyes that screamed hunger.

Hotaru only observed the children who were wandering around aimlessly without parents or any other care taker. If she turned just a few into vampires they would never have to worry about hunger, they could even spread and cure all the illnesses. As if Michelle had read her mind the mermaid quickly shot the idea out of her mind.

"It's not your place to save Darien's planet," Michelle said. Hotaru nodded and walked by all of the ghostly faces with her characteristic detachtment.

"Acoording to the DBT we're extreamly close to the dragonball," Trunks murmured, looking around for the yellow ball of light.

"And there it is," Hotaru said, pointing towards a temple. On the top was Dragon Ball #5, sheding what small light it had on the dreary town. 

"We can't take it, look how attatched the people are," Michelle pointed out. The other three nodded. There were about 20 people bowing to the temple.

"I have an idea," Trunks said. "We could pretend to be gods and give them something to replace the dragonball."

"Yeah, power up," Goten suggested. The two sayians did it without much hesitation. However Michelle and Hotaru backed up a little, making sure no one was within a 10 foot radius. 

"Look away," Michelle advised the two Sayians and they turned their backs. "I haven't done this in such a long time, how about we only go 1/3 of the way" she confided in Hotaru.

"Okay," Hotaru agreed, then added "Like I've done it recently," she smirked but began to consentrate, feeling the heaviness of her power in the air. The air on the back of her neck stood on end and slowly her short hair also rose above her neck. She looked over at Michelle but all she could see was a swirl of deep blue clouds and gas.

Michelle spun around quickly in compact circles and she could feel all her power rise to the surface of her body, weaving together to make a protective layer of clothing. Slowly the midnight colored clouds thinned and she landed softly on the ground. "I forgot how cool this feels," she commented and looked down at her clothes. The blue dress had disappeared and now she was wearing a white leotard with a blue mini skirt. Floating next to her was her only material weapon, a golden bow and case feeled with arrows.

[A/N-I know Michelle is suppose to have a mirror, but really how much fighting can you do with a mirror?]

Hotaru was finished soon after Michelle and was wearing the same clothes only with a purple theme. Also instead of a bow and arrow the vampire had a long handled silver scythe that reflected light off the shimmering metal. 

"We're done," Hotaru announced and the two boys turned around and tried to contain their shock.

"They get _more_ clothes?" Goten whined as they walked closer to the temple, "and weapons. Boy did Darien jip us."

Hotaru wrapped her slender arm around Goten's neck and whisperd in his ear, "You could join me, I'm not kidding about joining the dark planets." 

The soft trace of Hotaru's breath invigorated Goten and he could feel his energy rise a little in excitement, "We'll talk once you have a planet to live on."

"Whatever works for you, I have eternity," Hotaru said and removed her arm. She enjoyed being powered up, her energy cloaked her skin so well that there was no reason for the cape and she could put her hands all over Goten. _I didn't mean that_, she contridicted herself and then made herself pay attention to the task at hand.

"Can you do that Hotaru?" Michelle asked.

"Do what?" Hotaru asked because she really hadn't been listening.

"If Goten, Trunks and I send a ball of energy into eachother and create a ball can you frezze it solid?" Michelle repeated.

In her mind Hotaru went over her powers when she had this much energy and nodded slowly, "Yes I believe I am capable."

"Cool, lets go," Trunks said and the four unearthly beings floated to the top of temple where the dragon ball was waiting. The worshipers below murmured in wonderment, waiting to see if the four gods were good or bad.

Hotaru grapped the dragon ball and stared at it, using her magic to keep it in the air above them while the other three consentrated their powers together and pushed it all into a globe shape. 

"Now Hotaru," Trunks instructed and Hotaru stared at the swirling mass of colors, imagining putting plastic rap over it all, which is what she really did with her magic.

"Done," she declared. Michelle grabbed the floating dragon ball then grabbed onto Trunk's arm.

"Where to next Goten?" Hotaru asked, also holding onto his arm. 

"Las Vegas. That should be more fun," he commented before they evaporated into thin air.

++++

Goku looked around, getting a little hungry. If Darien had been here he would have given the Sayian the food. Darein wouldn't want Goku to starve and miss the chance to see his son kill a goddess and probably die.

"KING DARIEN!" Goku yelled and Darien actually popped back into the limbo world. "Hmm, didn't think that would work."

"What do you want?" Darien asked with an irritated tone.

"I'm hungry," Goku said simply and smiled when Darien cursed under his breath. It was fun to annoy the snotty king. Darien waved his hand and mounds of food appeared in front of Goku. "Thank you."

"Whatever, how are our four teenage heros fairing?" Darien inquired.

"They have numbr 5 and now they're going to Las Vegas for ball number 2," Goku explained, munching on a nacho.

"All good, I still have time," he decided and disappeared again. 

++++

Michelle landed softly in a hotel lobby with a few strange looks from customers and bellhops. "Hotaru," she whisperd, hinting for the vampire to warp the public's minds.

"Okay," she agreed, "We should detransform first though." She slowly let all her power go back into her center and quickly put on her cape and sunglasses. After that she warped everyone's minds and they went back to their own business as if nothing had happened.

"Are you positive it's here?" Trunks asked, looking around for the dragon ball.

"That's what the machine says," Goten told him then added to Hotaru who subcounious rested her arm on his for balance, "Are you okay?"

Hotaru shrugged and continued to search through the bell hop's mind for any hint. Michelle looked over at Hotaru and sighed in annoyance when she realized that the vampire was loosing energy and she would need to feed soon.

"Maybe we should do something else before getting the dragonball," she suggested, "like take showers and get new clothes."

"Girls," Trunks and Goten said at the same time, recieving a glare from both Michelle and Hotaru.

"Forgive us for wanting to be clean," Hotaru snapped and went up to the front desk. "We need two rooms for one night," she said in perfect English. The man nodded and handed her two keys. Hotaru, feeling unusually nice actually paid the man instead of playing with his mind.

"Where did you get all that money and since when do you speak English?" Goten asked in wonderment.

"The lottery and all gods have to be multi-langual," Hotaru said and handed him one of the keys, "Our rooms are across from eachother if you need food or anything."

"Let's go to a club tonight, I hear they're suppose to be really cool in LA," Trunks suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Michelle agreed as they stepped into the elevator. "We'll meet outside our rooms in two hours?"

"Two hours?" Trunks repeated in disbeliefe, "What do you need to do?"

"Showers, shopping, I need to eat," Michelle explained then took out some money and handed it to Trunks, "That should cover your stuff."

Trunks counted it. "I hope so," he said, 700 dollars would be more than enough.

"Have fun," Hotaru said and opened the door to the room she was sharing with Michelle.

"You too," Goten said and winked. Hotaru smiled seductively then walked into her room.

"You two are so weird," Michelle observed. 

"He's fun to play with," Hotaru argued and slipped off her cape when she saw that it was already night time in LA.

"Yeah, sure," Michelle said and disappeared into the bathroom. Hotaru walked around the room then laid down on the clean bed. She looked at her arm and moaned. It was pratically white and felt colder than it should have been.

"Michelle, I need to eat soon," Hotaru informed her room mate.

"I know, I saw you leaning on Goten when you were going through everyone's minds for the dragonball. That's why I said we should go out tonight," she explained. Hotaru nodded and turned on the television, waiting for the shower.

++++

"I just don't get her," Goten said to Trunks who was brushing his teeth at the moment so he didn't respond.

After spitting Trunks sighed and leaned on the sink, "Goten, Goten, my poor, simple minded boy. Hotaru just lost her husband and son all over again, you shouldn't be flirting, you should be comforting her."

"Then why does she keep coming on to me?" Goten contridicted.

"Maybe it's some vampire goddess thing," Trunks shrugged.

"But what if it's not," the poor boy thought with nervousness, "What if she does like me and I don't respond, then she won't like me and," Goten continued to babble but Trunks zoned out until he was done.

"Just breath man. If she likes you then you'll be able to tell, trust me," Trunks said and walked out of the cramped bathroom.

"Yeah that's easy for you to say," Goten muttered and Trunks gave him an icy look. "What? You and Michelle only spent like two hours making out before they left."

"I guess you're right," Trunks said with a smile, "but it doesn't matter because as soon as we get the other dragonballs they'll go home."

"Maybe we can visit," but then Goten thought a little more, "or not."

"Not," Trunks decided sadly. "But there is tonight."

_Yeah_, Goten mused, _Tonight_. He couldn't wait to dance with Hotaru again. She was so much looser when she wasn't paying attention, just dancing. "We should go soon," he said.

"We have to shower first," Trunks reminded him. Goten nodded and turned on the water in the tub/shower. He was done after a few minutes and let Trunks go. Soon they were ready to go get something to eat.

"Where can we go? We don't speak English," Trunks said.

"Maybe Hotaru or Michelle can like mess with our brains so that we understand," Goten guessed. 

"Let's go ask," Trunks suggested and they walked out of the room. The lavender boy knocked on the hotel door. He could hear the water running which meant that they were still there.

"Yeah?" Michelle asked, peeking out at them. Both of the Sayians blushed when they saw she still only had a towel. _Why does this always happen to me?_ Michelle wondered and looked at Trunks expectantly.

"Uhm about going out to dinner, we need a way to speak English," Trunks explained.

"Oh right. Well Hotaru's in the shower and she's the one who can do all the mind things."

"You're lying MICHELLE!" Hotaru yelled from the bathroom.

Michelle grimaced and cursed under her mouth. "Gimme a second." The door was closed and the mermaid opened it a few minuets later, now wearing Bra's dress again. "Hotaru, stay in the bathroom, I'm going to teach the guys English," Michelle informed her.

"Okay," Hotaru said and Trunks watched in amazement as a pile of clothes moved by themself into the bathroom.

"Vampires, always showing off," Michelle scoffed with a friendly tone. "Listen, I have this power to control minds by singing so I'm going to sing and a move things around in you brains so that English will be your first language. You won't be able to speak Japanese but that's probably okay."

Trunks and Goten just looked at her with a stupor grin and Michelle laughed. She took in a deep breath and let out a low and somewhat mournful note. She could see that the boys were adjusting and she took another breath. After a few minuets it was done and Michelle spoke quickly in English, "Feeling better, no head aches or anything?"

"Woah," was the only thing that Trunks said. Michelle laughed and helped both of them up. 

"You should get over the shock soon enough. Remember to meet us here at 10," she said and shoved them out of the room.

"Being in love with a goddess has its perks," Trunks commented.

"Sure does," Goten agreed. "We should go now I guess."

"Yeah, we'll eat first then go ..shopping, eh," Trunks thought in disgust.

"You have no idea," Goten said and they walked down the hallway to the awaiting city.

++++

Later that night Hotaru and Michelle walked down the street, taking a special intrest in the dark alleys. "Maybe I don't really need anything, it could just be a reaction from the traveling."

"Hotaru," Michelle said in her motherly voice, "You're white as paper and your skin in frezzing, you need to eat and this is the perfect place to do, look at all pimps who deserve to be attacked."

"I guess," Hotaru sighed. She looked over to Michelle to say something else but the mermaid interupted her.

"Oh no."

"What?" Hotaru asked.

"You're eyes are black," Michelle warned her.

"Damn it," Hotaru thought. That meant that she was going full fledge vampire, soon her hormones would begin to kick in, making her especially flirty and alluring.

"Come on," Michelle said, dragging Hotaru down another dark street. There was whislting and cat calls which made Michelle wvwn happier. "Pick one," she hissed.

"Okay," Hotaru said and walked over to a man who looked like he wasn't extreamly poor, just a dope head pimp.

"Hi baby," he sneered, looking the vampire up and down, liking what he saw.

"Hi," Hotaru greeted back in a little girl's voice, walking purposely closer, licking her lips. "What can you do for me?"

"Anything you want," the man said, standing up and grabbing Hotaru's waist.

"Good, that's just what I wanted you to say," she sneered and wrapped her fingers around the man's thick neck. _Goten feels so much better than this,_ Hotaru thought, which caught her off guard. That allowed the stranger to begin to glide his hand to the line of her underware. _Oh no, I don't think so,_ Hotaru mused and tilted the mans neck to the side, exposing the thinner flesh. Her canines elongated and she bit down deep into his neck.

"Kinky bitch," the man grumble and tried to push Hotaru away. She wouldn't move now, not when she was in the middle of feeding. "Holy shit!" the man yelled and again tried to struggle against the girl with no avail. Michelle walked up to him and hummed a long note to keep him quiet while Hotaru finished up.

"Done yet?" she inquired after a few minuets.

There was no answer for awhile but Hotaru did pull away and let the pimp slump against the wall into a drozzy sleep. "Done," she said.

Michelle looked at her, trying to figure something out.

"What?" Hotaru asked.

"We need to get the blood off your mouth," Michelle reminded her.

"I came prepared," Hotaru said and pulled out a wet-nap.

Michelle looked at the vampire with a questioning look, "You really need to get off this planet, it's starting to effect your head." Hotaru glared at her playfully and they walked out of the dark alley. Michelle looked over at Hotaru, seeing that her eyes were still tinted black. _Maybe her being a little more friendly will be a good thing_ the mermaid thought hopefully as they walked down the street and into a 'posh' store.

++++

A/N-Kinda short concidering I took like a month to load it. Promise I'll have a longer one out soon. Adios. PLease review and someone tell me how many dragonballs there are.


	5. The Mushy Romance

****

Chapter 5 : The Mushy Romance

Author's Note: As I'm sure you can tell by the title this is the chapter is more of the romance part as advertised. It will have some important stuff, I think, so people who read it for the action still have to go through this too. Thanks for telling me how many dragon balls there were, excuse my uneducated mind. 

****

Basic Disclaimers : I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. Sorry, no joke this time. Read on.

++++

After a hearty meal Trunks and Goten sadly found themselves in a 'trendy' department store. They walked around, and poked at the racks but never tried anything on. It was against their morals.

"Do you gentlemen need some help?" a peppy store clerk inquired.

"Uhh," Trunks said, overwhelmed by the amount of perfume she had put on. 

"We need clothes for club dancing," Goten told her, struggling not to faint. 

"Well my name is Ashley and I'll be glad to help. Are you both single or is it a date?" 

"He's on a date and I'm trying to get this girl to like me," Goten explained quickly with a blush.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW! That's so sweet," Ashley cooed and with amazing speed went through the rack that she was standing next to, pulling out some clothes here and there. "Try these on over in the dressing room to your left."

"Thanks," Trunks said slowly and took the pile of cloth from the girl's out stretched arms. He hurried to the dressing room to get away from the tutti-frutti smell and waited for Goten. "My dad would kill me if he knew I was here."

"Gohan would never let me live it down," Goten agreed, looking around at the decorations of pink and orange. "Let's just get it over with."

"Yeah," Trunks agreed and stepped into the small cubicle. He changed into his outfit, yes he was the owner of an outfit, and went back out to see Goten.

"The girl's crazy," Goten screeched quietly from his room.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, looking at himself in the mirror. Ashley hadn't done terrible, she had chosen pants that looked like they use to be part of a grey suit and a black muscle shirt.

"This is worse than fighting Cell," Goten decided and came out of the closet. Trunks covered his mouth and tried not to laugh. There was so much leather and pleather. Goten was wearing tight leather pants and a tiger print pleather top.

"Man, that's rough, that's..it's just wrong," Trunks said, trying extremely hard not explode.

"Go ahead, I know I look like a pimp or something, now all I need it a big white fur coat," Goten complained in all seriousness.

"You know what, we'll go somewhere else," Trunks decided. Goten agreed easily and they went to change back into their normal clothes. 

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Ashley squeaked loudly when Trunks and Goten were only a few feet from the door.

"What, do they have radar or something?" Trunks muttered then turned to Ashley, "We aren't really into the selection. Goodbye." Goten nodded and they both bolted for the door.

"There has to be a punk shop or something around here," Goten sighed and looked up and down the street. "There," he pointed to a blue neon store. 

"Fine," Trunks agreed and they walked across the street to the skater shop. After some easy shopping with no Ashleys or overbearing perfume the two Sayians walked out look very presentable. Goten was wearing a black dress shirt with a red dragon on the back with a white T-shirt under it and tan skater pants, chain and all. Trunks choose something like what he had worn in the other store, a dark blue muscle shirt and grey baggy pin stripe slacks. 

"Oh shit, we have 5 minuets to get back to the hotel. Michelle is going to mock us so much if we're late," Trunks warned his friend. 

"So we teleport," Goten said easily. They walked to the side of the store and blinked out right in front of some hobo, but it didn't really matter, who would listen to a man with a green alien hat on and only 6 teeth.

When the Sayians arrived in front of their hotel room they expected to see Michelle and Hotaru waiting. Instead there a tall man with black hair and dark blue eyes. Dressed in a tight black turtle neck and slimming black pants he looked Hotaru's long lost cousin.

"Hello boys," he greeted with an almost sinful voice.

"Hi, uhm, do we know you?" Goten asked, ready to power up in a second.

"You mean you don't remember your dear creator King Darien?" the ruler asked, hurt once more that a Sayian didn't know him. _I need a better publicist_, he thought randomly to himself then remembered why he was there. "Well I guess that's expected since your father is Goku."

"Yeah whatever, what do you want?" Trunks snapped..

"No need to be feisty, I haven't come to hurt your precious little goddesses. I just wanted to give you a present," Darien explained and pulled out a bundled black clothe. As he unraveled it a hazy look came over the two demi sayians and Darien happily realized that they were hypnotized by the sword. It was quite a beautiful weapon made with cooled lava, gold spattered at the end from gods' blood. He smiled devishly and handed it to Goten, who took it and wrapped it back in the clothe.

"Thank you our wonderful King," Trunks said as Goten took it into their room to put away for safe keeping.

"It's my pleasure boys, just remember to finish the goddesses off when they go to get the last dragon ball."

"Yes sir," Trunks agreed. 

Darien could hear the two goddess walk into the hotel, "I take my leave, good luck boys."

"Thank you sir," Goten said, coming out of the room, but as soon as Darien was gone the trance was broken. 

"Who were you talking to?" Trunks asked, feeling kinda dizzy himself.

"No one I think," Goten said and shook his head clear. He turned when he heard running footsteps. "Something wrong?" he asked Hotaru with a smile.

"Was Darien here?" Hotaru asked urgently, seeming very concerned.

"No," Trunks said. "What's under the coats?"

_I could have sworn I felt his energy Hotaru_, Michelle thought and Hotaru nodded but dismissed it for now.

"Clothes," Hotaru said with a wicked smile.

"Oh drat," Goten joked. Hotaru raised her eye brow but then gave a small smile.

"I see you two managed to do well," Michelle commented, circling them to get a better look. It sent a shiver up Trunks' back to see her observing him with her keen blue eyes.

"Do we get to see your clothes?" Trunks inquired smoothly, concentrating on keeping his blushing to a minimum.

"I suppose we don't really look that good," Hotaru decided and slipped off her silk coat. Goten's eyes opened wide. _Liar_ he thought and admired her perfect body. She was wearing a cotton black spaghetti strapped shirt that split where her bra ended, exposing her flat stomach and a what Goten guessed was a black slip to another dress that hung loosely on her slim hips.

"Stop grinning like that," Michelle said, drawing attention to her own costume. The taller mermaid had chosen a white tube top that cross tide all the way down in the back and a long dark blue turquoise skirt made of nylon with a slit on both sides that went up to the hem but was kept together with more cross tie. 

"I like the skirt the most, what do you think?" Michelle asked innocently. Trunks could only nod with a goofy smile.

"Shouldn't we go?" Hotaru asked, putting her coat back on. 

"Sure, do we know where we're going?" Goten answered with another question.

"The store clerk said the best club around here was the Farscape on Triquire Avenue," Michelle supplied.

"Fine, you would like to walk or ....," Trunks inquired, assuming they knew what he meant.

"Teleport me captain," Michelle said gleefully, taking hold of his arm and waited for Hotaru to carefully do the same with Goten. They again disappeared and reappeared in an already happening club, avoiding the security guards.

"Do you loose energy when you do that?" Hotaru asked with what Goten hoped was a concerned tone.

"No, not really," he reassured her, "So do you like me enough that I won't burn you if I wrap my arm around you?"

Hotaru thought for a moment, "You could try and find out," she said impishly and intertwined her fingers with his.

"AWWWWWW!" Trunks said loudly behind them, "Michelle, aren't they just adorable?!"

"It's a Kodak moment," Michelle cooed. "I think I might just cry." Any more joking was stopped by the icy but fun filled glare of Hotaru.

"Should we leave our parents to their own demise?" Hotaru inquired coolly.

"Yeah, lets dance," Goten suggested and led her to an open spot on the dance floor. The other couple went to find a table, using Michelle's sweet smile as a weapon to make people move. 

"Hotaru seems to have gotten over Adam and Duo," Trunks observed.

"No, she just ate an hour ago and she's always a little giddy after that, no offense to Goten because I'm sure _once_ she gets over Adam she'll be madly in love with him," Michelle explained sadly.

"Goten worried that she's just playing with him," Trunks added.

"Man, we do sound like their parents," Michelle chuckled. "So parents are allowed to have a little fun of their own, right?" she asked, her eyes tracing the lines of the Sayian's angelic face.

"Not my parents but I'm sure we're different from them," Trunks joked and reached his hand across the table to push a curl of hair away from Michelle's face. "Beautiful," he whispered to himself more than her.

"Thanks," she said modestly, holding on to his hand before he could pull it away. 

"Wanna dance?" Trunks asked. Michelle nodded and he took her to the dance floor. Once the two had found enough room Michelle began to sway her hips back and forth against Trunks and at the same time playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. The demi sayian smiled and put his hands on Michelle's hips, moving with her and pressing his body into hers.

"I think I'll miss this the most," Michelle whispered into Trunks' ear.

"Dancing? Not this?" he asked and caught her lips with his. She paused to return the favor then parted with a smile.

"That too," the mermaid agreed. They both paused for a moment and Michelle thought she might cry right then and there. "I'll miss you."

"You can visit," Trunks suggested.

"There's a law standing in the way of that, not to mention it's hard to travel with a four foot long tail," Michelle tried to joke but it broke down some where in the midst.

"We won't worry about that now, we still have 6 more dragonballs to find before you can leave," Trunks reminded the girl and they both pushed the unhappy thought out of their mind.

++++

"Why are you so edgy?" Hotaru asked Goten who kept looking around with a glare. They had been dancing awhile and Goten still seemed sort of antsy. Hotaru could have read his mind but she felt too warm and lazy to do anything.

"All the guys keep looking at you," he whined, only a little though.

"Or you," she teased. "Don't worry, I'm all yours tonight."

"That's good to know," Goten said happily and held on to her waist a little tighter. Hotaru almost giggled with happiness but then stopped herself, realizing how not her that was. She felt so content, so trusting and lazy. "Love you," he murmured in her ear, making the vampire leaned into his strong body.

_Should I say the same? _Hotaru wondered but then the memory hit her hard in the face, _But then what about Adam and Duo? Will I forget about them?_ She felt cold again, alone. She pushed Goten away, and was immediately ashamed when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Hotaru said over and over again but began putting more space between them. She turned around walked over into a darker corner where there was some solitude, where she could think. She looked up, expecting to see Goten standing over her with warm and comforting eyes, but he wasn't and Hotaru wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. 

++++

"No way," Goku objected from his seat. "Nuh uh, you go after her son," he yelled, knowing that Goten couldn't hear him. "Fine, I'm doing something now. That King can go ahead and stuff his knife up his ass." 

Darien, who was watching the Sayian made no movement to stop him but did make sure that Goku wouldn't tell Hotaru anything thing about his master plan. Goku's body went limp and most would have thought he was dead.

"How great that would be," Darien dreamed but the Sayian wasn't, he had only gone down to Earth in another form.

++++

Hotaru continued to sit by herself, feeling colder than ever which was strange considering she couldn't feel anything but extreme tempatures. _How much power this boy must have to make me, a goddess, feel this weak,_ she thought with a smile. _He has me questioning every though, every moment. There's just so much that reminds me of Adam, but a different feeling._

"Do you want my coat? You look cold," a boy with purplish black hair and bright blue eyes commented. Hotaru would have thought that it was Duo if she hadn't read his mind.

"No thank you Son Goku, what are you doing down here? Came to visit Chi Chi?" she inquired in a respective voice. _I suppose this is my chance to meet the famous hero of Earth_, Hotaru thought.

"No my favorite mistress, just came to chat with you about my son, your son, your husband," the deity said casually.

"I suppose I should let your son off the hook, it's not right to do what I'm doing to him," Hotaru decided,

Goku shook his head in objection and patted Hotaru's hair, "My dear little girl don't you see that Goten is infatuated with you, he isn't hurt, confused maybe, but not hurt. At the most part he's worried about what Adam and Duo's death is doing to you. He sees you as this in control and sexy girl who will conquer anything. He gets a little concerned when you start crying or pushing him away."

"How do you know that's what he thinks?" Hotaru contradicted the man.

"I'm his father, I think the exact same way," Goku joked. 

"But I don't want to forget Adam and Duo. Being in love with Goten wouldn't be the way to remember them," Hotaru added.

"But didn't you say to Goten that he reminded you of Adam? And don't you want to be with a guy just like Adam?" Goku reminded her. "Hotaru, when I died Chi Chi didn't have this problem because she had Goten and Gohan but if she had I would have wanted her to be happy instead of moping around missing me. I'm pretty sure Adam feels the same if he really loves you."

Hotaru looked at the deity scrupulously, aware that behind the boyish look was a man who had died for his planet, a true hero, so he must have learned something at some point. "I suppose you could be right," she said finally.

"Of course I am, now would you go kiss my son," he said and walked towards the bathroom to go back to his own world.

"I am glad to have met you Son Goku," Hotaru whispered behind the fleeting figure. She was aware that he heard when he gave the Japanese peace sign. _If Michelle is telling me to let my guard down and Son Goku himself came down from heaven to wake me up, then I must be the one at fault,_ she thought logically. The now same confidant and sassy vampire that some god loved and some gods feared stood up and smoothed her silk skirt before going to back to the dance floor to complete some unfinished business.

"I'm sorry," Goten said as soon as Hotaru was within hearing distance.

"For what?" she asked. _He looks so distress about my leaving. Maybe Son Goku really was right._

"For doing whatever I did to make you run off like that. If I reminded you of Adam or Duo, or if I did something to upset you, I'm sorry," the Sayian jabbered and Hotaru had to put her finger on his lips to keep him from exhausting himself by talking too much.

"I should be the one to apologize to you Goten. I shouldn't have led you on like that," Hotaru explained, trying not to smile because he looked so cute.

"Are you saying you don't really like me?" the boy asked nervously.

"Goten, you defy every thing I ever thought about Sayians. I don't know what I might have done with myself or to others if I hadn't met you," Hotaru told him in a sincere voice then took his face in her hands. They shared their second kiss, this one much more enjoyable than the first.

Goten pushed his tongue into her mouth, feeling the slight chill from her body. They could sense bodies bumping into them, some guy spilling beer on Goten's arm which was wrapped tightly around Hotaru's thin torso, but it didn't matter because they were totally in love with each other.

"I love you," Hotaru said triumphantly when they parted, making sure Goten could hear her over the music. She was sure when she saw his signature grin. "Can we sit down?"

"Whatever you want," Goten promised, meaning more than just getting her a seat. _This is why I love dancing. Good thing happen when I dance, _the Sayian thought to himself with a smile, full aware of Hotaru's cool graceful hand enveloped inside his. When he looked around for an empty table he saw that Trunks and Michelle were already sitting down again, having what looked like was a important discussion.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru inquired when she came up to the table.

"I was a little bored while Trunks went to get our drinks so I checked the DBT, the dragon ball is in here," Michelle informed them.

"Do you know where exactly?" Goten asked and Michelle pointed towards the ceiling. Goten looked up and in the rafters was the dragon balls with two red blobs floating around inside. "Can we get it?"

"Yes," Hotaru said easily. She stared up at the orb, nudging it a little with her mind, the ball rolled a little to the side and fell down between two crowded tables. Fortunately no one noticed the falling object although Hotaru wasn't sure how they couldn't be aware but oh well. She then continued to push it until it rolled to her feet. "I don't see why you were both so concerned."

The other three just looked at her. "You never cease to amaze me," Goten said and kissed the top of her head. In mid lock he looked up at the questioning eyes of Michelle and Trunks. "We resolved our differences."

"OHHHHHH," they said together. 

"So what now?" Hotaru asked, "Should we move to the next place?"

"We have to get our clothes, and you have to get Bra's clothes, she'll kill you if you don't," Trunks joked.

"She won't remember us," Michelle said quietly. The whole subject of them leaving was still a tender conversation.

"Yeah, she'll blame it on us," Goten said, trying to change the subject. "Either way Trunks and I still need our clothes."

"So we do a quick travel to the hotel, then to the next location," Michele decided. The other three nodded in agreement.

++++

The next stop was Predappio Italy, then some remote place in the Siberian jungle. Despite how happy the goddesses were with Trunks and Goten, they were more anxious to be done with the adventure in fear that if they slowed down King Darien would attack.

"Can we take a break please?" Trunks requested. Michelle and Hotaru sent each other a worried look but then agreed. It would better that the boys be rested and fight then completely tired out while doing instant transmission and getting them lost in some filler dimension.

"Why do you guys want to go so quickly anyway?" Goten asked, sitting down in the plush grass of some where in Australia, or so he guessed by the over population of cows.

Hotaru lay down, putting her head on Goten's chest and sighed. She felt so old and tired, like she really was almost 700 years old. "We're afraid," she answered quite plainly.

"Of King Darien," Michelle finished. "We don't want to run into him and being that we're so close to gathering all the dragon balls it's only a matter of time."

"Oh, that guy again," Trunks said sourly. "He ruins everything."

"Maybe he won't try anything," Goten thought hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," Michelle said with a sarcastic note, "Of course he'll try to stop us. We're bringing back 4 four planets that he went to a lot of trouble to destroy."

"Fine then," Goten snapped. "Are you sure there isn't any chance of us beating him?"

"Nope," Michelle answered shortly. "Sorry if I sound mean but...well this is god level."

"If I ever get to see you guess in your true form I'm expecting something big," Trunks said.

"We're not allowed to be in our pure form, all the energy would desinagrate everything on the location within a mile radius," Hotaru murmured, picking at the grass. She loved the cool air of the field and looking up at the bright stars. She didn't want to have to get up and go to another location, just to sit here with Goten would be enough for another 600 years or so.

"Lets stay here for the night," Trunks suggested, seeing that everyone was tired. He and Goten were worn out from using instant transmission over such long distances four times in a row and the girls had exhausted themselves worrying about King Darien.

"That would be nice," Michelle mumbled and curled up under Trunk's arms. 

The last thing she heard was Goten saying, "What a pretty moon, it's almost full," but she wasn't aware of what that really meant.

++++

"It's only been a week, the moon isn't suppose to be that far along," Goku objected, still locked in his seat.

"Silly boy," King Darien muttered. He had been forced to watch Goku 24/7 now because he didn't want Goku messing things up so close to the destruction point.

"What did you do?" Goku asked skeptically.

"I didn't do anything, my wife however, the goddess of the Moon may have moved the cycles a few spots ahead," Darien chuckled, still marveling at his mastermind ideas.

"Why do you need to do this? I thought your plan was full proof," Goku shot back.

"It's all in good sport," Darien whined, "I'm not doing anything really bad."

"Sure," Goku said. He could tell that Darien had done something else but he wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

++++

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hotaru woke up screaming in agony as her skin starting turning a raw red color. 

"HOTARU!" Goten said, sitting up at the sound of her in pain.

"THE SUN! WHERE'S MY COAT? OH DAMN, DAMN YOU DARIEN!," Hotaru cursed loudly when she realized that Darien must have taken it away while she was asleep.

"We have to get her somewhere where it's night. We have to go back to uhm, uhm," Michelle thought, to worked up to think of a location.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAH!" Hotaru continued to scream, her skin changing from red to brown. Michelle put her hand on to the tender skin and forced all her energy into keeping the pain at bay for as long as possible.

"The US!" Trunks said and latched onto Michelle and Goten who had the look of fear in his eyes. They blinked out of sight, traveling quickly to some random field.

"It's too far, it's still day!" Michelle yelled, "Go back to Japan." Trunks nodded and took them to a random place that popped in from his child hood memories. They thankfully appeared on a cliff that jutted out from a mountain under a dark sky.

"Hotaru?," Goten asked urgently, peering at the raw figure of what use to be his girlfriend. She looked horrible and like she had suffered so much pain.

"She'll be fine, I just need to heal her then she needs to rest a little. Hear me honey, everything is going to be fine," Michelle whispered to Hotaru who just sat curled up in a ball, aching in pain.

"It's too hot, everything burns," the delusional vampire whimpered. "There was so much light and heat."

"You were in the middle of a field without any protection, that's what happens," Trunks said.

"So she's okay?" Goten repeated to Michelle. The mermaid nodded with a reassuring smile and pressed her hand on Hotaru's arm.

A blue light slowly crept over the vampire's body, healing the peeling skin and returning it to its normal light color. "It's cold," Hotaru said with a smile.

"Well I guess that's close enough," Michelle said thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked, still worried.

"She's not really suppose to feel tempatures unless they're extreme," Michelle said. "It's doesn't really matter though, she's probably still in shock."

"This has never happened before?" Trunks questioned. 

"No, but of course she's only spent 6 hundred and some years on the planet," Michelle said, trying to keep her mind on feeding Hotaru her energy.

"Woah, she's 600."

"How old did you think a goddess would be?" Michelle chuckled at Goten's look of amazement.

"It's just that she looks so small and kinda young," Goten explained.

"Goddess stuff," Michelle said simply. She sighed and pulled her hand away from the healed vampire then took out the DBT. "Could you guys go get the other dragon ball while she rests?"

"What about Darien?" Trunks countered. Now that he knew the King was really watching him he didn't want the two goddesses to be alone.

"Right," Michelle recalled. "Goten, stay with Hotaru. Do you know where our apartment is?"

"No," Goten said sadly.

"That's okay," Michelle said kindly. "Hotaru," she said.

"Huh?" the sleepy vampire asked.

"Can you give Goten a picture of our apartment?"

"Sure," she agreed and bit down on her tongue in concentration. If Goten hadn't know she was doing it was because she was extremely weak he would have found it cute. Suddenly a image of an apartment complex near a beach popped into his head. Then a more detailed picture of a dark room. It surprised him so much he almost fell off the ledge.

"Got it," he announced once he had settled himself.

"Good, before we go there go and get her the blood packets which should be in the refrigerator," Michelle ordered. Goten nodded and transmitted away. He was back in a few minuets, holding 4 packets of blood with slight distaste.

"You better get over that queasy stomach because you're going to have to feed her," Michelle informed him then left with Trunks.

"This was not under the boyfriend description," Goten joked. He put the packets down carefully on the cliff and propped Hotaru's head on his knee. "I don't suppose you're hungry?"

"A little," Hotaru said with a weak but thankful smile.

"Okay then, I've got blood, do you want it warm or cold?" he asked.

"Warm please," she requested and fell back into a nap while Goten used a small amount of energy to heat up the red liquid.

"How do I do this?" he wondered. _It's only blood Goten, just ignore the color and think of it as water_, the boy thought to himself and unscrewed the cap on the bag. He tapped Hotaru lightly and she woke up with a start.

"What?" she snapped.

"It's ready to be consumed," Goten announced. Hotaru used a great amount of strength to sit in Goten's lap so he could cradle her head while she swallowed. Once the Sayian did get over the color the whole experience didn't seem that horrible.

"No more please, I just want to sleep," Hotaru requested and fell into a deep trance right in Goten's arms.

"Okay," he agreed a little too late and shifted lightly to make himself more comfortable before going into a light nap.

++++

"Oh great, winter in Antarctica," Michelle grimaced and pulled her coat closer to her shivering body. Trunks took her into his arms which helped a little but the cold was still nipping at her heels.

"Isn't is cold on Neptune?" Trunks reminded her.

"Not under the water, I got Raye, the Fire Queen of Mars to install a central heating system," Michelle whined.

Trunks paused to think about that for a second and how much sense it didn't make, but then again nothing made sense anymore. "Don't worry, according to the DBT we're getting close."

"Has that thing ever been wrong?" Michelle inquired.

"Not that I know of," Trunks reassured her.

"Well good, it better not be wrong now either," she hissed and snuggled closer to her source of warmth.

"I think I see it," Trunks said, "but it's too dark to be sure."

Michelle raised her hand and sprouted a ball of fire from her hand, "Does that help?"

Trunks again paused, "Yeah, thanks. Anything else you should warn me about?"

"I can shoot water out of the other hand," Michelle said with a smile, "So don't make me mad."

"No ma'am," Trunks agreed and peered into the darkness. A few yards off was what looked like a colony of tiny white men in tux, or penguins, and under one of the penguin's feathers was the dragon ball.

"You wanna do it or should I?" Michelle inquired. 

"I'll do it," Trunks decided and left Michelle to wait. He crept stealthily up to the male penguin, trying not to make much noise. "Here little midget tux bird, I won't hurt you, I just want to dragonball so my girlfriend can get her planet back, that's all," Trunks called, clicking his tongue a couple of times for good measure.

"Trunks," Michelle called out, "Look it in the eyes so it's aware that you're dominant over him."

"Will that really work?" he wondered.

"It's better than treating him like a little kid," the mermaid decided and Trunks nodded in agreement, then prepared to have a staring contest with the flightless bird.

"Okay, here we go," Trunk said to himself then looked the penguin straight in its beady black eyes. Snow was whipping around him, his hair was wet and matted but none of it mattered because he had to prove he was dominant over a 3 foot tall bird. _And my life leads to an all new strangeness_ he thought cynically. The bird stared back, cocked its head to the right, to the left then stood straight again. 

"How are you doing?" Michelle asked.

"It's trying to teach me a dance," Trunks joked. "Ah Hah," he yelled triumphantly when the bird looked down. "I'll be taking that," he said and quickly grabbed the dragon ball. The bird screeched in protest, waking the others and leaving Trunks in the middle of an angry mob of penguins.

"Hurry up and lets get back to Japan," Michelle yelled as Trunks hopped around, trying avoid being pecked to death.

"You got it," he agreed, ran over to her and took them away from the angry birds and cold weather.

++++

"Are you bleeding?" Goten asked when Trunks and Michelle reappeared in front of them with yet another dragon ball. "Where'd you guys go?"

"Antarctica," Michelle said sourly.

"We, well _I_, got to play with the penguins," Trunks informed his friend, looking over the holes in his pants.

Goten just shrugged at the strangeness of it all. "Hey Michelle your apartment isn't far away, we could teleport there. It might be better for Hotaru."

"No, no," Hotaru objected in a dreamy tone without opening her eyes, "I like it here, it's warm, " making Goten blushed.

"Sorry honey, you need to be in bed and Goten probably needs to stretch his back," Michelle whispered. Goten nodded enthusiastically and promptly left for the apartment with Trunks and Michelle close behind.

++++

"They're almost there, my plan is about to commence and hopefully there won't be any more of that mushy romance stuff," King Darien said gleefully as he watched Trunks put the 6th dragonball in his nap sack, the velvet wrapped knife barely visible.

Goku sat there with his mouth in a thin and upset line. It couldn't happen this way, there was no way the snotty ass King could win. _Fight it Goten, Trunks, you guys are stronger than this_, he prayed.

"Feeling the tension of the moment Goku?" King Darien mused. "Don't worry, it will all be over soon. If we're lucky Hotaru and Michelle will try to defend themselves and kill Trunks and Goten in the process, of course this is after they are immortally wounded."

"Crazy man," Goku muttered for the 500th time that day.

"Natural genius," King Darien contradicted and electrocuted the Sayian again.

"Yeah, in your world."

"Ahh but you see, the Earth is my world," Darien laughed and sat back in his own Lazy Boy. "Oh why not speed it up a little," he added and waved his hand, sending a signal to Trunks and Goten to retrieve the last dragon ball that night.

++++

Goten laid Hotaru down in her bed and was sure to remember to pull down the blinds. Then he felt this weird feeling that he was needed in the living room.

"You have a freaky feeling too?" Trunks asked when Goten walked in with a dazed look on his face.

"Yeah," Goten said. "You wanna go get the last dragon ball? As like a surprise for Michelle and Hotaru?"

"I'm sure they would like it," Trunks agreed. He picked up the DBT and found the location of their last treasure easily. "Off we go," he announced and the two disappeared while the goddesses slept, unaware of what was coming.

++++

****

A/N- Well there's chapter five, hope you enjoyed it. Review! Or perhaps I won't finish, we wouldn't want that now would we? Yeah next chapter should be out by tomorrow or by Sunday, which is my birthday because I'll be out of town the rest of the week.


	6. Breif Moments of Pleasure and Eternity o...

****

Chapter 6 : Brief Moments of Pleasure or Eternity of Happiness

****

Author's Note : Party Streamers every where, characters from various anime lay drunken, or just plain exhausted, on the floor. YEAAAAA! IT'S LARK'S BIRTHDAY PARTY! Happy birthday to me. PLEASE REVIEW since it is my birthday and all. On with the story. 

****

Basic Disclaimers : I, Lark57, do not own DragonBall Z or Sailor Moon. I sit up in my room, praying every night that I did but it never seems to work, so drat, I don't own anything.

++++

Hotaru lay in her bed in somewhat of a dream state. She felt stronger than before. _Maybe I can go get another snack_, she thought wistfully, _or Goten is here and he can get it for me_, she added and raised her head ever so slightly to look around the room. _Hmm, he must be in the bathroom or something,_ she assumed but then searched around the apartment for his thoughts and found there were none.

_MICHELLE! _Hotaru screamed in thought being that she was too weak to do it out loud. The mermaid came running into the room quickly, looking around for some great threat.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Michelle whined, rubbing her eyes. She had been having this great dream about her and Trunks. 

"Where are Goten and Trunks?" Hotaru asked urgently.

"I don't know," Michelle realized, "Maybe they went out to get something to eat."

"And just not tell either of us," Hotaru countered. "You think maybe Darien came and took them."

"Maybe," the other goddess agreed but she hoped it wasn't true. "If he did I hope they don't try to fight him."

"You're starting to hurt my feelings when you say that," Goten said quietly as he appeared in the door way with Trunks standing silently next to him, the last dragonball in the crook of his shoulder.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Michelle exclaimed. "You scared us half to death."

"We just went to get the last dragon ball. As a present sort of," Trunks explained plainly, his voice lacking the usually thoughtful tone.

"I thought we had agreed that you two would take us to the location of the last dragon ball then we would get it ourselves," Hotaru remembered, still lying in bed but slowly feeling energy come back to her as she realized that not everything was as it should be. _I know Darien did something,_ Hotaru informed Michelle and could tell that the girl agreed. _Be careful_. 

"But now that you have all the dragonballs you can revive the 4 planets," Goten said simply, walking towards the bed so that he could help Hotaru up. The vampire willed herself not to shudder when she felt the familiar heat make her skin prickle. This was defently not the Goten she loved. Michelle rested her hand on the vampire's and kept the heat at bay so that whoever was controlling Trunks and Goten would still think that the goddesses were clue less.

"Let's go onto the beach," Trunks suggested, "That should be a big enough area."

"Okay," the girls agreed and followed the Sayians out of the apartment where it was a little past midnight, storm clouds making dark splotches in the sky.

"Would you look at that," Goten thought aloud, his voice taking on an uncharacteristic evil tinge, "it's a full moon."

"That can't be right," Michelle squeaked, "The moon cycle only started last week."

"Michelle," Hotaru said, looking up at the sky, a rare look of surprise on her face coming through the usual mask, "Look."

The mermaid looked up and saw the clouded moon which would soon be shining light on to her magiced skin. When that happen she would resort back to her true form of a mermaid. _But it's too early for the full moon_, she told herself again and again then the laughing image of King Darien and his wife Sereana, goddess of the moon, appeared in her head.

"He got her to move the phases forward," Michelle realized out loud and Hotaru nodded in agreement. Trunks and Goten only stood there, the bag of Dragonballs and a small thing wrapped in velvet on the groud next to them.

"Well then we should get started just in case Darien decides to attack," Goten said easily and began to lay the orbs in the chronological order in a circle around Hotaru and Michelle.

[A/N-I know that the Guardian of the Earth is suppose to this part, aka Dende, but it would be kinda of weird if he just popped up, wouldn't it?]

Somehow Michelle, who was preparing for the excruciating pain that came with the change knew exactly what to say to bring the Dragon forth. She opened her mouth to speak when Hotaru yelled her name.

"What?" Michelle asked, opening her eyes and horrified to see Hotaru holding Trunks' wrist which held a glimmering knife. "Trunks?" she asked in wonderment.

"You don't deserve your planet back you wench," he sneered, trying to struggle against Hotaru's iron grip. "Bitch, would you let go of me," he demanded. Suddenly the powered up Goten ran up and brought his hand down hard on Hotaru's wrist.

"SHIT," Hotaru cursed as her bone cracked in about a million places and her skin burned from Goten's energy. "What have you done to them Darien?"

"Hotaru!" Michelle alerted her and the vampire looked down angryily as she saw Michelle changing back into a mermaid, a few yards or so from the beach.

"Say it now Michelle, evoke the dragon, I'll hold them off," Hotaru ordered and began carefully fighting Trunks and Goten. She never wanted to hurt either of them but if they didn't stop interfering she would have to do something.

"Dragon Shenlong, I, mere Goddess Michelle of Neptune, evoke thee to call upon your awesome and radical powers!" the mermaid called out into the dark night. Lights in apartments went on and people popped out, demanding that the teenagers stop their theatrics and making obscene gestures. Michelle paused in her spell to purr a sweet melody, making the spectators wander back into their beds.

"Dragon Shenlong," Hotaru interrupted in midst of fighting, "I, humble Mistress Hotaru of Saturn, beg thee to give us a lead way into your fierce stream of power!" There was a strike of lighting that blasted apart one of the islands in the murky water but Hotaru was unsure whether it was the power of the dragon or a normal thunder storm because it began to rain hard on the scene. Then a magnificent emerald green dragon snaked through the sky, and stared at the preoccupied girls.

"I am the dragon Shenlong and I have heard the pleas of the goddesses, what is it that you wish of me?" the absolute power asked.

"We request the return of the planets Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, including the people and creatures that died that night," Michelle informed the dragon, ignoring the pain of her emerging tail.

"It has been done," the dragon announced and disappeared as quickly as he had come. However the rain still remained.

"We win Darien, now release Trunks and Goten from whatever spell you have them under," Michelle said, now in her full mermaid form and pretty much helpless on land.

"No," a voice objected like a small child from the sky.

"Darien, the planets have returned, there is no reason that the two boys should be involved anymore," Hotaru said evenly, small scratches and burns healing instantly on her face from the Sayians' attacks.

"It's the knife that is casting the spell, not me. If you let them kill you then the spell will be broken and they can go back to their original and uneventful lives," the King explained.

Hotaru looked down at Michelle who had already made her decision. "Hotaru, we have lived our lives, we have seen all there is to see, Trunks and Goten are still young, they have so much more that they are destined for." Hotaru nodded solemnly in agreement and put down her arms, making her and Michelle easy targets.

Trunks and Goten paused for a second and Hotaru hoped that maybe they had broken through the spell of the dagger. However when she searched their minds she saw that they were only deciding whether it was a trick or not. "No it is not a trick, we would much rather die for you then live with your deaths shadowing our souls," she informed them sincerely. 

The two Sayians smiled wickedly. Goten, who was now the welder of the knife stepped forward and slid it slowly into Hotaru's rib cage, making sure she felt every moment of the pain. She could feel her bloody tears slip down her already wet face as the rain became harder. "I still and will always love you Son Goten," she said before slipping off the point of the knife into a heap. Something told the boy to finish the job completely and he continued to slash the entire body of the once beautiful goddess until she was nothing but a pile of mangled flesh and watery blood.

Michelle lay there sobbing as her confidant fell next to her. _I never imagined love would be the death of you Hotaru,_ she thought and hoped that the telepathic vampire could still hear her.

Trunks said nothing as he took the knife from Goten and crouched to the level of the mermaid. He looked into her eyes and Michelle tried to look upon him as a minion of Darien, friend of the killer or Hotaru, but she couldn't. Trunks would always be her lover and her friend, no matter what he did consciously or not.

"I will miss you," Michelle said to him as if she didn't think she would die that moment. "I'll miss dancing and kissing, and watching you have staring contests with penguins in -100 degrees weather," she remembered. It had been only a few hours ago but now the Sayian looked on her with hatred and scorn.

"I will miss you," Trunks struggled, making Michelle's eye widen. _Maybe Trunks has broken through it_.

"Don't be silly goddess," the voice of Darien said again, "It's is only a temporary glitch, that Demi Sayian apparently doesn't love you enough to break the spell of the knife, the power is just too strong."

Then an unexpected voice of who Michelle guessed what the captured Son Goku popped into the conversation. "Don't believe him Michelle. The power is only as strong as the love Trunks has for you and if he can't break through he must really care about you."

"Thank you," Michelle whispered and looked back upon Trunks who still seemed to be arguing with himself, "It's all right Trunks, you don't have to fight."

"But, but," Trunks objected, "you did it for me."

"I know and your debt has already been repaid," Michelle told him, took the sword from his hand and stabbed it into her own heart. The golden blood seeped out of the wound as Trunks stared in horror.

The spell of the Devil's Heart ended. Trunks was still frozen in his squat, staring at the mermaid who was now lifeless on the ground. Goten went into a hysteria, shuddering in oblivion of his evil doings. He sat on the ground next to his destorted lover and began rocking back and forth, unable to face the fact that Hotaru was dead.

"Are you just going to sit there," the confidant giving voice of Goku wondered, trying to reach the crushed fighters. "Are you just going to let Darien get away with their death and your deception?"

"You heard Michelle and Hotaru, Dad," Goten reminded him, "We're no match for King Darien."

"Does that mean that you're not going to try?" Goku contradicted, trying to find some shroud of confidence and want of revenge.

Trunks sat, still stiff, listening to what his father's 'friend' was trying to tell them. "He's right Goten, we should at least try to fight."

"Even if we loose?" Goten ask, his fear apparently clear. Hotaru had been the strongest person he had known next to his father and now she was dead indirectly by the hands of Darien. The god now truly scared the boy.

"Yeah, Michelle and Hotaru would have done it for us," Trunks said which convinced Goten.

"There's my boy," Goku said from the sky and brought the two kid fighters up to his world where Darien was waiting .

"I see Goku was able to draw you to your death," he observed when the Sayians began to power up. "There is really no reason to do that, there's no way to win, even with your puny half Sayian energy."

"We can try though," Trunks shot back, his eyes bright green and full with revenge.

"Be my guests," Darien said, holding his arms wide open, inviting them to take the first shot.

Goten looked at the open shirt and then remembered that he still clasp the Devil's Heart in his hand. He glanced over at Trunks subtle then signaled that they did have some what of a weapon.

"Are you going to try or not?" Darien said with slight impatience in his voice. Goten nodded swiftly and threw the dagger towards Darien's chest. "Clever," the King complemented as he caught the knife inches from his chest by the carved handle, "but not enough."

Then like lighting the god had Trunks by his neck and using one hand to crack all the bones in his neck. Trunks didn't scream in fear of disarranging his throat bones but tears poured down his face as he felt his life slipping away.

"NO TRUNKS!" Goten object and ran towards the evil Darien but the king held the boy away with his other hand while finishing the job slowly. Goten used instant transmission to move from position to position but Darien easily stopped him there too. The boy looked at his long time friend then down to Earth where Michelle and Hotaru's bodies were still been drenched by the rain. "Help me," he pleaded to no one in particular and never expected anyone to answer.

"I suppose we could," a tall masculine girl with short blonde hair said. She wore a tight white shirt, a tan nylon skirt and held a long golden hilted saber in her right hand.

"Where did you come from?!" Darien exclaimed, distracted enough to drop the practically lifeless Trunks. Goten rushed to his friend and dragged him away from the feuding gods.

"Jupiter. We heard that two of our friends were killed by the King of the Earth," another tall and elegant woman said, her voice as regal as her look. She dressed in a pair of dark grey pants, a midnight blue halter top and long hooded coat. "You of course know the punishment for killing another planet god."

"Ahh but I did not kill them, the boys did," Darien said, pointing to Trunks and Goten. "So if you would be so kind as to take them away it would be much appreciated."

"Under your influence which is close enough for the rest of the court, even your wife," the blonde sneered happily.

"How do you purpose you are going to get me away from my planet?" Darien said, crossing his arms across his chest defiently. 

"Like this," the other goddess said. She glared at Darien and slowly what seemed like black webbing began to collect around the cocky ruler and compress him into a pocket size ball.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I AM THE SUPREME RULER, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!" Darien objected profusely, his voice getting smaller and smaller until it couldn't be heard at all.

"That should keep him until we send him into the Sun," the blonde said then walked over to the strapped down Goku. "It is nice to meet you Son Goku."

"Same to you Amara, I suppose you're faring better now?" Goten's father answered as if he talked to the Knight of Uranus everyday.

"Much better now that Lyra and Marlo [husband] are alive," she sighed and released Goku from his chair.

"Thanks, my butt was starting to fall asleep," Goku said, being his normal goofy self. "And you Sestuna, talking as much as ever?"

"Of course," the lady said quietly then it was silent and Goten guessed that she was using telepathy to say something else.

Goku broke the silence, "So I assume you also came to retrieve Michelle and Hotaru?" 

"Yes, I heard that they've had the terrible experience of dying?" Amara mused. Goten couldn't figure out why the warrior wasn't more sad about her friends' demise.

"They're not dead, Goten," Sestuna informed him because she had apparently read his mind, "Not in our sense any how."

"What do you mean?" Trunks croaked but then was quiet again.

"You will see," Amara promised and picked him up with ease. She nodded to Goten to follow her down to Earth where the corpses remain. "Look," she said after setting Trunks down again. She touched Michelle's head and Sestuna touched Hotaru's. The mermaid's body began to glow a pale blue and slowly a body rose out of the remains. Trunks stared up from his comfortable seat and was astonished into another silence when Michelle looked back at him fondly. She was as beautiful as ever with a simple white dress that flowed down at her feet.

"My guardian angel?" Trunks guessed, his injury now effecting his state of mind. 

Michelle chuckled which sound like chiming bells to the nearly dead Trunks. She lay her soft hand on his neck and a cool feel flooded through the boy's body, giving him back enough strength to stand and pull the mermaid into his arms.

"You will be my angel," Trunks promised and kissed the goddess' pale cheek lightly, leaving a sparkling blue design.

Michelle touched it and looked into the sapphire eyes which always enchanted her, "I will miss this."

"Standing in the rain?" Trunks joked.

Michelle laughed again then shook her head, "Being with you."

"Me too," Trunks agreed and held her as she cried into his chest, powdering him with blue glitter.

In the mean time Hotaru's pure form had also come forth, not a heavenly looking as Michelle's, but only because she was not radiating a white light.

"Mistress Hotaru," Goten said with a bow because he felt it was the right thing.

"King Goten," the dark girl in a black velvet cape stated with a mischievous smile.

"I suppose this is the end of our game?" he said regrettable, taking Hotaru back to the moment when they had first really met in the club and began their daring relationship.

"We won," Hotaru reminded him and moved closer to the boy, well more of a man now she suppose.

"Did we really?" Goten teased and wrapped the small shadow up in his wet body, "I'm glad."

"As am I," Hotaru agreed traced the lines on his face with her cold finger. She could feeling the nagging in her mind which was Sestuna telling her they had to leave. "Goodbye, maybe we can play again someday," she hoped and disappeared, only her shadow left to hold on to Goten before it was swept away by the wind. 

++Some years later++

The Mistress of Saturn, Hotaru walked through the well worn hallways of her castle, thinking about life. Ironically only a few years after she had brought back the Outer Planets with the help of Michelle, Trunks and ..._him_, Adam had passed away because of a natural cause. Duo was 15 now, the age she had played on planet Earth when she had been stranded there and met him.

It hurt to think of the Son boy now, she could never say his name or think it at the fron of her mind. She wished to visit him, see how he had grown up. If she guessed correctly he would somewhere around the age of 29, probably still acting like the child she knew him as.

"Mother," Duo, the older and supposedly smarter teenage vampire, called out from the end of the hall, "Who's Goten?" He was dressed in the traditional black turtle neck and black jeans, making him look light a Calvin Kline model.

"What have I told you about reading my mind?" Hotaru sighed and sat on the convient window sill, staring out at the endless night. 

"That you'll use vamp bane on me," Duo recited, playing along in their childhood game. "But Mother, who is he?"

"A boy," she said simply because anymore would have made her cry.

"You loved him," Duo observed from the look that appeared on her face. 

"Yes," she admitted with struggle and expected Duo to run out of the corridor, but he stayed and watched her vigilantly, trying to figure something out.

"Why is he not here?" Duo finally wondered.

"Rules, your father," Hotaru explained shortly. "I did love your father at some point," she went on, "but when I met that boy my love for him grew and love for you father faded."

"I knew it," Duo informed her but then added, "because you acted so differently after you brought the planets back."

"That's how I know you are my son, always so smart," Hotaru said proudly and intertwined her hands with his. "So should I bring him here? Turn him?"

"I guess, it would be nice to have a father again," Duo murmured to himself. "What was he like?"

"He was a lot like your father only there was something special that I knew I would never see in anyone else," Hotaru recalled as she and her son walked down the stone covered way hand and hand. "I doubt he remembers me anymore though, it's been awhile since we went on our adventure and we only spent a week or two together."

"If you loved each other then I don't think it would matter whether you spent a day or a year together," Duo interjected, making Hotaru smile. 

"I don't believe I want to find out whether he remembers me or not. I think our week was enough," Hotaru decided. She fooled herself once more and continued the trek down the dusty and aged hallway with her son.

++++

Michelle swam under water, searching eagerly for dinner that was hiding under some rock. It had been years since she had last seen Trunks and while she stayed young as ever he would be somewhere around 34 or 35. She suppose it was a sad ending to such a beautiful and blessed relationship but things wouldn't have worked. 

_But if you had truly loved him you would have made it work_, her inner conciounce retorted and Michelle was almost too surprised to stop herself from running into a under water bolder.

_I lie to myself, I know I loved Trunks with my heart and soul, more than my own life,_ Michelle argued with herself, taking a pause in her hunt to figure out the dilemma that had been aggravating her heart for the longest time, though she never had admitted it to herself until now.

_What is really keeping you here? It is not your duty as Queen and there is no longer a law that keeps you from joining him_, the mermaid wondered. _Have I been staying away in fear that he has moved on to someone else, or have I just been lazy?_

_I should at least check on him, say hello,_ she decided and climbed out of water, skipping dinner. What luck for the fish. She quickly informed her confidante Ryan that she would be gone for a few days to planet Earth and to send a alert to Amara if anything went wrong.

Using her own endless magic, Michelle soon found herself standing on the white platform where Goku now ruled. "Hello," she called out.

"Hello, who's there?" a small black man creature asked, looked out from behind a plant. "Oh Divinity Michelle, it in my honor to meet you, King Goku is his quarters, I will get him for you."

"Thank you," Michelle said slowly, a little stressed about the whole situation. Soon enough Goku walked into the room, still a child at heart.

" 'Sup Michelle," he greeted.

"I came to see Trunks," the mermaid said quickly.

"Don't suppose Hotaru came with you?" Goku wondered, looking behind the queen.

"No, last time I saw her was at Adam's funeral a few years ago," Michelle confessed and Goku nodded in response.

"Well Trunks is celebrating his 1st wedding anniversary I believe but I sure he wouldn't mind if you popped in quickly," Goku informed her, stepping to the edge of the platform.

"He has a wife? What's her name?" Michelle exclaimed, feeling a little less happy for coming.

"Hey, chill. After you left he was upset of course but he understood that you wouldn't be coming back so he tried to move on. I think marrying Foxy was only an escape but he claimed he really was in love again." He was silent, letting the information sink in but then he added, "If you want my opinion I think he did it to get Bra off his back about marriage. There always seems to be this distant look in his eyes, especially when he goes to the ocean, like he's looking for someone."

Michelle's eyes sparkled happily but then became downcast again. "I wouldn't want to be a home wrecker, even if it is not true love."

"I hear that Foxy is cheating on Trunks with their pool man," Goku snicker and wasn't surprised when Michelle left him to find her own way to where she knew Trunks would probably be.

++++

"I don't understand why you always want to come here, Trunksie," Foxy whined while Trunks stared silently at the water. Every once and a while he thought of killing Foxy but mostly he was focused on remembering Michelle.

"Just look at the beauty of it all Foxy," Trunks murmured.

"Yeah whatever," Foxy said and began playing with her golden ringlets that had cost Trunks a pretty penny to create. 

Trunks sighed and looked back on the sea, listening for some sort of sign that Michelle would return to him and save him from the nightmare he was living in. He could hear Foxy talking but ignored her until he heard her mention Michelle.

"What did you say?" Trunks snapped when he turned around then was quiet. Standing next to Foxy was the ever gorgeous mermaid he had been waiting for so long.

"Hello Trunks," Michelle greeted lightly. "I was just talking to Foxy about her love of the pool."

"Or the man," Trunks joked bitterly and watched in enjoyment as his wife turned beet red. 

"Well if you know then I suppose there's no reason I should stay with you," Foxy said quickly and walked away but not before yelling, "You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Trunks yelled after her then turned back to Michelle.

"I..." Michelle started but was stopped by Trunks' kiss and embrace.

"I missed you," he said in between kisses. Michelle started laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?"

"Everything," Michelle giggled and leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Okay," Trunks drawled, not really understanding. "So what now?"

"You could come back with me," Michelle suggested hesitatly. "Be a king."

"How would I survive?" Trunks wondered.

"I could change you into a merman," Michelle explained, looking for a hint of yes or no in the man's crystal eyes.

"There's nothing holding me back," Trunks said to himself then decided, "Of course I'll come."

"Really?" Michelle squealed and when Trunks nodded his head she jumped up in his strong arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. They traveled up to Goku's castle to inform him of Trunks' decision. The king was more than willing to allow one of his people to leave the planet permanently if that was what the Sayian really wanted.

Soon enough both Trunks and Michelle were swimming under water, the merman still getting use to his new body. _This is how it will be for the rest of eternity,_ Trunks thought wistfully while he watched Michelle make turns in the clear water. _An eternity of happiness._

++Time passes++

Goten woke with a start, sweat cool on his face. "Is someone there?" he called out.

Hotaru faded into a corner of shadows, watching sadly as her lover looked around for the intruder. She could only whisper her request to him now, since he was awake. 

"Do you still want to come to the dark side my love?" she breathed ever so lightly. She could tell the Sayian had heard her but believed it was just a trick of his mind. Hotaru leaned on the wall and watched Goten fall asleep again next to his dark haired wife.

"I give him to you," the vampire said to the sleeping girl and for the second time cleared her image from Goten's mind. "I will always love you and maybe we can play again somday." She did not need to spend forever with him, the brief moment that they spent together would be enough. This time it really would be all she need to live on.

The vampire looked out to the window and could sense there was only an hour left in the Earth night. She looked upon her sleeping Sayian once more then faded into a shadow, leaving behind only a second long adventure in her immortal life. 

++++

A/N-Okay, so that's the end. I know not all of you will approve of Hotaru and Goten not getting together but I have this thing about the endings being predictable, I can't stand it. So flame me if you want but I think it ended pretty well.


End file.
